Peligrosa Obsesión
by Fumino-chan-SS
Summary: - Si te gusta jugar te advierto que yo también se jugar.- Le susurró al oído en un tono ¿sensual?. - ¿Quieres jugar Saku?.- Volvió a preguntar en ese odioso tono para la pelirosa, el cual la provocaba caer ante él. No.- Consiguió decir en un gemido al sentir las candentes manos del acariciar su espalda.. AU. Sasusaku
1. Prólogo

**__****_Advertencias: AU, Ooc, Lemon, Lime y lenguaje vulgar._**

**__****_Aclaraciones:  
_**

**__****_Sasuke y Sai son hermanos.  
_**

**__****_Hinata aún no está enamorada de Naruto.  
_**

**__****_Parejas principales:  
_**

**__****_Sasusaku  
_**

**__****_Naruhina  
_**

**__****_SaIno  
_**

**__****_más..  
_**

**_{Peligrosa Obsesión}  
_**

**_{Prólogo}  
_**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Hacían 2 años desde que los hermanos Uchiha "Sai Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha" abandonaron Japón para hacer la preparatoria en Estados Unidos. Ahora ya están de vuelta y van a entrar a la universidad más famosa de Konoha allí se encontraran con viejos amigos y tal vez surja el amor.

{Ciudad de Konoha, Japón}

Un mercedes clase M blanco, recorria la carretera a una velocidad de 70 km/h, lo conducía un hombre de unos 45 años de edad, a su lado iba Sai; su hijo mayor de 20 años y detrás iba Sasuke; su hijo menor de 19. Ambos se llevaban un año entre si.

- _**¿Nerviosos?.**_- Preguntó el padre de ellos.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza sin decir nada.

- _**Cuando yo empecé la universidad estuve nervioso, allí fue donde conocí a vuestra madre..**_- El señor Uchiha comenzó a contarles la historia que tantas veces habían escuchado.

El señor Uchiha estaba aburriendo con la historia a sus hijos y el menor terminó por finalizar rapidamente la historia.

-_** y te enamoraste perdidamente de sus ojos negros y su inteligencia.**_- Finalizó el menor de los Uchihas aburrido con el brazo apoyado el reposabrazos.

-_** Que bien te la sabes hijo mío.**_- Se rió el señor Uchiha.

- _**No se cuantas veces escuchamos la misma historia.**_- Comentó Sai gracioso observando los edificios que habían durante el recorrido.

Frente a la carretera había un gran edificio rodeado de muros y una puerta enorme.

- _**¿Es aquella la universidad?.**_- Señaló Sasuke apoyando sus manos entre los respaldos del copiloto y el piloto.

- _**Si, esa es la universidad de Konoha ¿Sabéis si vuestros amigos vendrán a esta universidad?.**_- Preguntó el padre.

- _**Papá, no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos desde hace 2 años ¿recuerdas?.**_- Ironizó Sai mientras soltaba su cinturón.

Las puertas a los jardines y residencias de la universidad estaban abiertas. Los coches no dejaban de pasar por ellas y dentro del campus era difícil circular con el coche dado que la gente iba de un lado para otro con sus maletas.

- _**Podría dejar de moverse todos.**_- Se quejó Sasuke mirando a todos lados.-_** Eh Sai, tías buenas a tu derecha.**_- Le susurró.

- _**Joder y que tías.**_- Sasuke y Sai estaban embobados mirando a cientos de chicas que iban a cursar ese año en la universidad.

Fugaku; el padre de ellos, los miró con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza, sus dos hijos eran unos salidos.

Por fin pudieron encontrar un sitio donde aparcar justo enfrente de la residencia donde iban a vivir los hermanos Uchiha.

- _**¿Las residencias son mixtas?.**_- Preguntó Sai mirando como entraban chicos y chicas con sus maletas al edificio.

- _**Eso parece.**_- Sasuke respondió la pregunta de su hermano.

- _**¿Me tienen como mayordomo? será mejor que me ayudéis a coger "vuestras" cosas.**_- Dijo su padre con énfasis en la palabras "vuestras".

Sasuke y Sai se echaron una mirada compasiva por su pobre padre y se acercaron al maletero a coger sus cosas que iban metidas en cajas.

- _**Id subiendo a vuestra habitación, vais en la 96, no no 69.-**_ Dijo su padre volteando la tarjeta donde estaba el numero.

- _**Papá, las letras.**_- Le ayudó Sai, se refería a el lugar en el que están escritas las letras le ayudaría a adivinar el numero.

- _**Oh cierto.**_- Su padre leyó el papel.- _**96 pues.**_- Dijo su padre.

Sai y Sasuke cogieron sus cajas y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, cruzándose con chicas que salían de los baños con las toallas, chicos haciendo el tonto o incluso emborrachándose el primer día. Llegaron a la habitación y vieron a un chico rubio con ojos azules de unos 19 años desempaquetando sus cosas, a su lado habían dos camas vacías supuestamente de ellos.

- _**Hola.**_- Saludó el rubio a los recién llegados, se quedó mirándolos como si les conociera de algo.- _**¿Nos conocemos?.-**_

- _**No creo, acabamos de venir desde Estados Unidos.**_- Respondió el azabache.

- _**Ah, si, si que nos conocemos ¿enserio no os acordáis de mi?.**_- Preguntó el rubio.

- _**Uhm.**_- Sai miró fijamente al rubio y negó con la cabeza.

- _**¿Enserio?.**_- Volvió a preguntar con un rostro serio el rubio.

- _**Espera, tu..tu no seras Naruto ¿verdad?**_.- Preguntó Sasuke abriendo los ojos sorprendido mientras señalaba al rubio.

- _**Menos mal que no te olvidaste de mi, Sasuke.**_- Le respondió el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza.

- _**Vaya, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí.-**_ Comentó Sai mientras dejaba la caja que llevaba en las manos en su cama.

- _**Si, yo ya terminé de desempaquetar mis cosas ¿os ayudo con lo vuestro?.**_- Preguntó Naruto amablemente.

- _**Si insistes, las demás cosas están en el coche.**_- Respondió Sasuke.

Sai bajaba las escaleras por delante del azabache y el rubio.

- _**Me alegra volverte a ver.**_- Le admitió el rubio.- _**Todavía recuerdo la cara que pusieron todos cuando les informé que os marchasteis**_.-

-_** ¿Como se lo tomaron?.**_- Preguntó el azabache interesado.

- _**¿Como iban a tomarselo? se enfadaron contigo por mantenerlo en secreto y con Sai pero un poco menos ya que el si quería decirlo, y a mi por poco me matan igual.-**_ Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

- _**¿Alguien del instituto estudiará también aquí?**_.- Preguntó el azabache, ya terminaron de bajar las escaleras ahora caminaban por el pasillo a la salida.

- _**Mmm, dejáme pensar..-**_ El rubio se llevó la mano a su mentón pensativo.-_** Creo que Hinata iba a estudiar psicología y Sakura medicina, y bueno creo que más gente pero de los que más conocemos son ellas, por cierto ¿Tu y Sai que estudiarán?.**_- Preguntó Naruto.

- _**Yo, Administración de Empresas y Sai Ingenieria de Diseño.-**_ Respondió el azabache mientras salían por la puerta y se ponían frente al coche.

Un hombre al que reconoció a Naruto estaba frente al coche, Naruto dedució que se trataba del señor Uchiha.

-_** ¿Él es Naruto?**_.- Preguntó Fugaku mirando al joven rubio.

- _**Al parecer vuestro padre tiene mejor memoria que vosotros.-**_ Le dijo el rubio al azabache y al pelinegro.- _**Si señor, cuanto tiempo.**_- Le tendió la mano Naruto, el señor Uchiha la acepto.

-_** Me alegra verte, has crecido bastante.-**_ Le sonrió Fugaku.

- _**Gracias señor y usted...eh bueno usted a envejecido un poco.-**_ Sonrió el rubio deprimiendo bastante al señor Uchiha.

- _**Papá ya están todas las cajas fuera.**_- Informó Sai.

- _**Oh, bueno en ese caso, adiós.**_- Se despidió el señor Uchiha.- _**Recordad lo que dijo vuestra madre, tened cuidado y estudiar mucho.**_-

- _**Lo sabemos, dile a mamá que la llamaremos**_.- Dijo Sai viendo a su padre montar en el coche.

El mercedes blanco clase M se perdió entre la multitud y los demás coches.

Los tres chicos subieron a su cuarto con las cajas restantes y empezaron a desempaquetarlas. Colocaron la ropa en sus respectivos sitios, sus objetos y libros de estudio.

- _**Antes se me olvidó preguntarte Naruto ¿tu que vas a estudiar?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke mientras observaba al rubio que sostenía unos libros en las manos.

- _**Lo mismo que tu.**_- Respondió el rubio.- _**Cuando mi padre se jubile me dejará a cargo su empresa de ramen, y ¿tu porque estudias eso?.-**_

-_** Mi padre también me dejará a cargo de su empresa.-**_ Respondió simplemente el azabache.

- _**¿De que es la empresa?.**_- Preguntó el rubio.

- _**Fabricamos coches.**_- Respondió el azabache.

- _**Mmm, creo que es mejor que fabricar ramen ¿no?**_.- Le preguntó Sai a Naruto en tono de burla.

- _**Si, si lo que digáis.-**_ Respondió el rubio enfadado, Sai y Sasuke comenzaron a reír.

Más tarde terminaron de colocar sus cosas y ordenar la habitación. Se acostaron sobre la cama cansados.

- _**Creo que voy a ir a ver si encuentro a alguien que conozca y observar los lugares del campus.**_- Dijo Naruto.- _**¿Venís?.-**_

- _**Claro.**_- Se levantó el azabache de su cama.-_** ¿Vienes Sai?.-**_

-_** No, yo me quedo.-**_ Respondió el pelinegro.

Naruto y Sasuke salieron de la habitación e iban por los pasillos, algunas chicas salían de los vestuarios femeninos con las diminutas toallas traídas de casa a propósito para llamar la atención, iban mojadas y nos pasaron desapercibidas por los dos chicos, las chicas les lanzaban miles de miradas seductoras.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos observando todos los demás lugares.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

En una de las habitaciones..la 76 exactamente.

Dos chicas de 19 años estaban en el cuarto que se les había sido asignado, las dos colocaban sus cosas mientras se contaban cosas sucedidas el verano pasado.

-_** Hinata estoy un poco nerviosa por empezar a estudiar.-**_ Admitió una chica pelirosa con ojos color verde jade.

- _**Yo estoy igual, ¿sabes Sakura?, este año entraron muchos chicos guapos**_- Le informó Hinata. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran como perlas.

- _**Eso es algo malo para mí.**_- Sonrió Sakura dado que ella ya tenía novio, se llamaba Sasori Akasuna no, y estudiaba junto con ella, se conocieron tiempo atrás durante la preparatoria, llevaban 4 meses de noviazgo.

- _**¿Te decidiste a perder tu virginidad con Sasori? ¿O le seguirás diciendo que no estás preparada?**_.- Dijo la pelinegra con un poco de burla.

- _**Hinata, para mi es importante, no puedo entregársela a alguien así como así.**_- Le dijo Sakura poniendo sus brazos en jarras.- _**Sasori me gusta y es mi novio pero...no tengo buena sensación de esto...deberías entenderme.-**_

- _**Lo siento, si yo pudiera volver atrás también me la quedaría para alguien importante...pero en fin, ¿como sabemos que persona es la importante?.**_- Suspiró Hinata.- _**¿Crees en el destino?.**_

- _**¿El destino?, no me hagas reir Hinata, imaginate que si abro la puerta, y aparece un chico el cual solo me gusta no le voy a dar mi virginidad, en cambio si es alguien del cual estoy enamorada si.**_- Le explicó la pelirosa levantándose para hacer la prueba.- _**Te demostraré que el destino no existe.-**_

Sakura abrió la puerta de par en par, y se quedó de piedra al ver que justo pasaban un chico azabache y uno rubio. Se arrepintió de haber abierto la puerta, los dos chicos se quedaron mirándola, tal vez el destino si existía, allí estaba Sasuke, había tres años que no lo veía pero allí estaba..._su destino._

- _**¿Sakura? ¿ocurre algo?.**_- Preguntó Hinata acercándose a la puerta, se percató de su amigo rubio y alguien que lo acompañaba.- _**Naruto..¿quien es él?.-**_

- _**Es Sasuke, ¿no lo recuerdas?.**_- Preguntó el rubio.

- **"**_El destino_**".**- Pensaron Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban las dos un poco sorprendidas.

- _**Cuanto tiempo, ¿no?.**_- Les sonrió el azabache.

-** "**_Maldición, ¿porque ahora que me olvido de él? ¿vuelve a aparecer en mi vida?, maldito destino_.**-"**.- Se maldijo la pelirosa en pensamientos.-

- _**Mucho.**_- Dijo Hinata pensando que era demasíada casualidad, que justo al abrir la puerta aparecieran ellos.

Hinata se quedó mirando a la pelirosa la cual miraba seriamente al azabache, Sakura se fue acercando hasta quedar justo enfrente de el, e hizo lo que nadie se esperaba, le dio un fuerte bofetón en la cara mientras fruncía el ceño. Naruto y Hinata los miraban sin saber que decir o hacer. Después de pegarle el golpe lo abrazó fuertemente, aquello ya era el colmo, Hinata y Naruto no podían estar mas confundidos.

- _**N-no entiendo.**_- Admitió el rubio.

-_** ¿Porque no nos dijiste nada?**_.- Le gritó la pelirosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ** "**_¿Quien entenderá a las mujeres_**"**.- Pensó Naruto ,Aquello lo asustó, ¿desde cuando una persona se enfada, luego es amable y luego llora?.

- _**No quería despedidas tontas.**_- Le respondió el azabache.

- _**¿Despedidas tontas?**_.- Sonrió con ironía cabizbaja.- _**¿Tus amigos son tontos para ti? ¿eh? ¿tan poco te importábamos?.**_

- _**Sakura, no empecemos mal, que hace tiempo que no nos vemos.-**_ Le pidió el azabache.

-_** ¡Responde!**_.- Le ordenó.

- _**No, claro que me importabais pero no quería veros llorar, no soporto las despedidas.**_- Le explico un poco asustado por el comportamiento de ella.

- _**Hn, al menos podrías haber dicho algo...-**_ Susurró la pelirosa para si misma.

- _**Bueno, no importa ¿no? ahora volvió.**_- Naruto intentó que su amiga no se sintiera tan mal.

Sasuke notó que la reacción de Sakura no fue igual que la de Hinata, las dos fueron sus amigas, las dos fueron como sus compañeras ¿que diferencia había para que a una le afectase mas que a la otra?, que Sakura había estado enamorada de él desde sus tiernos 12 años, cosa que Sasuke no sabía.

-_** Está bien, volvió pero deberíamos tener cuidado, o Uchiha podría marcharse de nuevo sin decir nada.**_- Dijo la pelirosa con rencor.

-**_ Sakura, tranquilizate...a mi también me molestó que no nos avisara pero ya pasó ¿no?._**- Dijo la Hyuga tocando el hombro de Sakura.

- _**Hn, ¿Y Sai?**_.- Preguntó la pelirosa.

- _**En el cuarto.**_- Respondió Naruto.-_** ¿También le vas a pegar?.-**_

-_** No, ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste?, "Sasuke y Sai se marcharon, Sai quería decíroslo pero Sasuke no quería".**_- Dijo la pelirosa haciendo memoria del día en que Naruto les avisó que los dos se marcharon.

- _**Lo siento ¿vale?**_.- Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.-

- _**Será mejor que no hablemos por el momento o estaremos como el perro y el gato durante lo que queda del semestre.-**_ Aconsejó la pelirosa gritando.

- _**¿Ahora no quieres hablar conmigo?.**_- Sasuke negó irónico con la cabeza.- _**¿Te hice algo malo?.-**_

-_** Te dije que no me hables Uchiha.-**_

-_** ¿Desde cuando me llamas por el apellido?**_.-

- _**Desde que fuiste tan idiota como para marcharte**_.- Le encaró la pelirosa.

Los dos estaba muy cerca mirándose con odio a los ojos mutuamente sin apartar la visa, por un momento sintieron que los tenían una conexión donde no había nadie mas alrededor , una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, Sasuke sintió unas raras ganas de besarla, se veía tan sexy enfadada y Sakura sintió ganas de besarle pero se giró rápidamente dejando esos pensamientos al margen recordando la imagen de su novio.

Realmente parecía que el destino le había mandado a Sasuke Uchiha para hechar su vida y orgullo a la mierda.

- _**Será mejor que continuemos con esto Hinata.**_- Aviso la pelirosa dándole las espalda a sus amigos.

-_** Om, si...-**_ Dijo la pelinegra.- _**Sasuke, Naruto me alegra volver a veros y espero que nos sigamos viendo, y saludad a Sai de mi parte.**_- Sonrió la Hyuga dulcemente.

-_** Lo mismo digo me alegra veros a las ¡Dos!**_.- Levantó un poco la voz el azabache para que llegara a los oídos de la pelirosa.

Naruto y Sasuke siguieron su camino y Hinata cerró la puerta, la pelinegra comenzó a acercarse a su amiga pelirosa la cual desempaquetaba torpemente sus objetos personales.

- _**Sakura..**_- La llamó la pelinegra.

- _**¿Q-que?.**_- Preguntó mientras unos libros se les cayeron de las manos de los nervios que tenía por haber visto anteriormente al azabache.

-_** ¿Entonces el destino existe?.**_- Preguntó la Hyuga con un poco de burla por las palabras que dijo anterior mente su amiga del destino.

Sakura cogió una almohada y se la tiró a la cara, pero Hinata la paró con las manos.

- _**Hinata cariño mío, ¿te enseñaron a cerrar la boquita?, el destino sigue sin existir debe ser una coincidencia**_.- Intentó convencerse a si misma.

-_** Sakura venga no me dirás que no fue demasiada casualidad, ¿sigues enamorada de él, verdad?.**_- Preguntó la Hyuga emocionada.

-_** Yo quiero a Sasori, y me da igual que haya aparecido el chico del cual estaba enamorada, con un cuerpo que me derrite, con esa voz que me da escalofríos y con esos ojos y ese pelo que me vuelven loca, porque eso no va a cambiar nada.-**_ Dijo la pelirosa un poco sonrojada pensando en el azabache.

- _**¿No te acostarías con él?**_.- Preguntó la Hyuga con una sonrisa picara.

- _**¿Que hablamos antes sobre mi virginidad?**_.- Pregunto la pelirosa irónicamente.

- _**Que solo se la darás a la persona de la cual estás enamorada.-**_ Respondió Hinata en tono aburrido. Luego lo cambió a uno de superioridad.-_** ¿Y de quien estás enamorada?.-**_

- _**Yo...pues.**_- Por la cabeza de Sakura pasaron miles imagenes de Sasuke en el pasado, las cuales siempre lo miraba y admiraba, recuerdos de la amistad que tubieron lamentablemente nunca pudo convertirse en amor, pero pocas de Sasori, el pelirojo siempre la trataba bien y la respetaba, y en cambio el azabache tenía todos los rasgos de ser "perfecto a sus ojos", Sasuke no era el tipo de chico que le importaba lo que decía la gente, tenía una personalidad propia y Sasori era el típico chico, el cual le importaba más lo que pensaran sus amigos que lo que el quería._**-...-**_

-_** ¿Te lo estás pensando?**_.- Preguntó Hinata con emoción en su rostro.-

- _**Es que...ha vuelto a aparecer..**_- Sakura hizo un intento de darle una respuesta a su amiga.-_** Hinata...tal vez el destino si exista.-**_

- _**¿Eso significa que eliges a Sasuke?**_.- Preguntó Hinata.

-_** ¡No!, lo estuve esperando durante cuatro años estando en su misma clase, después se marcha dos años, si lo sumas son seis años enamorada de él, y ahora estoy con Sasori, me niego a destrozar mi vida tal y como está hecha.**_- Se negó la pelirosa.

- _**¿Entonces seguirás con Sasori, estando enamorada de él?**_.- Preguntó Hinata refiriendosé a Sasuke.

-_** Que no estoy enamorada de él.**_- Respondió la pelirosa mintiendo.- _**"** Tal vez si**."**_.- Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-_** Te acabas de contradecir**_.- Sonrió la pelinegra haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa.

- _**Vale, tal vez...solo tal vez siga enamorada de él.**_- Rectificó la pelirosa sonrojada.

- _**¿Entonces le darás tu virginidad?.**_- Preguntó nuevamente la Hyuga.

- _**¡Hinata!**_.- Gritó la pelirosa sonrojada haciendo que la pelinegra sonriera para luego volver a su labor de desempaquetar sus cosas.

_Aquello solo sería el principio de una peligrosa obsesión._

...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

_**Proximamente:- Capitulo 1: Destino.**_

_**Este solo es el prólogo, os prometo que la historía será buena, y quiero proponerme un reto, hacer más de 30 capitulos, en ninguna de mis historías he llegado tán lejos, SIEMPRE las termino antes porque se me ocurrió otra y siento que si no la termino, no puedo empezarla, jeje  
**_

_**¿Reviews?.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Destino

**_Advertencias: AU, Ooc, Lemon, Lime y lenguaje vulgar.  
_**

**_{Peligrosa Obsesión}_**

**{Capítulo 1: Destino}  
**

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Los estudiantes de la universidad se encontraban durmiendo, eran las 08:30 de la mañana, todos estaban agotados por el jaleo del día anterior, ¿desde cuando es fácil mudarte a las residencias de la universidad?, es difícil no agobiarse con gente subiendo y bajando escaleras con sus cosas, gente odiosa gritando y corriendo por los lados. Pero para Sakura Haruno sobre todo encontrarse cara a cara sobre el destino, y lo más duro de todo es que hasta en sueños tenía que recordarlo.

Sakura se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, parecía tener un rostro desesperado y angustiado, aún así no abría los ojos, al parecer tenía un profundo sueño.

{En los sueños de Sakura...}

_Una chica de cabello rosa de unos 16 años se encontraba a lo lejos frente a un chico con cabellos azabaches. El fondo era oscuro._

_El chico que estaba frente a ella la miraba con cara seria._

_- ¿Sasuke?.- Lo llamó la chica extrañada._

_- ...- El chico seguía mirándola serio._

_- ¿Que te ocurre?.- Preguntó ella y dio dos pasos hacía él._

_El chico dio también dos pasos aún sin decir nada._

_Ella dio esta vez tres pasos y el chico igual._

_- ¿Vas a hablar?.- Preguntó la chica._

_- Tu decides.- Habló por primera vez él._

_- ¿Yo decido?.- Preguntó la chica extrañada._

_- Tu eres la que decide tus pasos.- Volvió a hablar el chico aclarando la confusión de ella._

_- No entiendo ¿porqué tengo la apariencia de 16 años?.- Preguntó la chica mirándose a ella misma._

_El chico se encogió de hombros._

_-Supongo que porque tu no quieres olvidar el pasado.- Respondió el chico._

_- ¿Que es esto? y ¿Quien eres?.- Preguntó ella extrañada, él no podía ser Sasuke._

_- Es tu sueño, y yo...- El chico hizo una pausa.- tu destino.- Finalizó._

_- ¿M-mi destino?.- Preguntó la chica, el joven de 16 años comenzó a evaporarse en una suave y brillante luz dorada.- E-espera, no te vayas.-_

_- Eres tu la que decide, ¿olvidarás el pasado?.- La voz del chico hizo eco por toda la oscuridad._

_Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas._

_- No quiero olvidar, quiero vivir el presente y tener un futuro...pero junto a ti.- Dijo Sakura inconscientemente._

{Fin del sueño}

Sakura estaba en su cama murmurando cosas, las cuales la pelinegra se mantenía a su lado escuchando aquellos murmullos intentando saber con que soñaba la pelirosa.

-_** Sasuke...no quiero olvidarte...quiero estar contigo..**_- Esas eran las cosas las cuales murmuraba la pelirosa.

Hinata soltó una gran carcajada por las palabras de su amiga, la pelinegra pensaba que a su amiga le había afectado mucho encontrarse con el Uchiha aquel día de ayer, sobre todo se sentía un poco apenada por Sakura, ahora que tenía una buena vida con su novio Sasori y al encontrar a Sasuke recordó viejos sentimientos vivos en su corazón.

La Hyuga comenzó a sacudir a su amiga suavemente.

- _**Sakura..**_- Le susurró suavemente.-_** Sakura.**_ -volvió a susurrar.

Sakura frunció el ceño inconscientemente, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose con la mirada perlada de Hinata.

- _**¿Que sucede?.**_- Preguntó Sakura soñolienta desviando su mirada al reloj.-_** Solo son las nueve.**_- Dijo cayendo nuevamente a la cama.- _**Además no hay clases hasta mañana.**_- Recordó Sakura tapándose completamente con sus sabanas.

-_** Que no es eso**_.- Dijo su amiga con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.-_** Te recuerdo que hoy tienes una cita con Sasori**_.-

Sakura se quitó las sabanas de encima rápidamente y se quedó sentada en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos con una mano frotando su cabello y mirando a Hinata.

-_** ¿A que hora?.**_- Preguntó la pelirosa.

Hinata miró su reloj de muñeca.

- _**Faltan 30 minutos deberías apresurarte.**_- Respondió su amiga.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a buscar ropa en sus cajones, se vestía con mucha rapidez ya que no quería llegar tarde a la cita con su novio, escogió una camiseta azul de tirantes con escote y unos pantalones cortos blancos. Cogió el cepillo del pelo y comenzó a cepillarse delante de un tocador que había en la habitación, su pelo le llegaba por la cintura y sus puntas se ondulaban naturalmente, recogió su flequillo con un tupé y echó laca para que resistiera, luego delineó sus ojos con un lápiz de ojos negro resaltando sus ojos jade, añadió un poco de rimel y por ultimo se pintó los labios con brillo labial.

- _**¿Como voy Hinata?.**_- Preguntó la chica poniéndose en pie frente a Hinata.

-_** Muy bien, pero la verdad aveces me pregunto..¿Como puedes arreglarte tan rápido?.**_- Preguntó Hinata con sorpresa de lo poco que había tardado su amiga.

-_** Años de practica Hinata, siempre se me quedan las sabanas pegadas y ya es costumbre**_.- Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Hinata se quedó mirando a Sakura a los ojos recordando aquellas palabras que murmuraba en los sueños, no cabía duda era Sasuke con quien soñaba claro estaba que aunque le preguntara a su amiga, esta lo negaría, por eso mismo cerró su boca y dejó que su amiga acudiera a su cita con su novio.

- _**Intenta llegar pronto, hoy quiero que comamos juntas.**_- Pidió Hinata.

- _**Tranquila lo haré, tan solo vamos a desayunar y preparar los apuntes para las clases de mañana.**_- La tranquilizó la pelirosa.

-_** Ten cuidado.**_- Dijo Hinata mientras Sakura abría la puerta lanzándole una ultima sonrisa a Hinata.

Sakura cerró la puerta y comenzó ha andar a paso rápido, no quería tener que hacer esperar a Sasori en la cafetería, por suerte había muchos establecimientos dentro del campus, variadas cafeterías, restaurantes de todo tipo, puestos de tacos y café por los jardines, hasta un cine..etc..

Iba tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta que delante suyo había un escalón, y como es natural tropezó pero nunca llegó el golpe, ni sintió algún dolor, solo unas manos agarrándola por los hombros frente suya.

- _**Lo siento iba tan rápido que..¿Sasuke?.**_- Sakura dirigió su mirada al azabache, quien la había ayudado a no caerse.

- _**Vaya ya me hablas.**_- Sonrió Sasuke con arrogancia.

-_** Siento lo de ayer y lo de ahora, pero ahora mismo tengo prisa.-**_ Se disculpó la pelirosa.

- _**¿A donde vas?**_.- Preguntó él sin mucha importancia.

-_** He quedado con mi novio.**_- Sakura se sintió extraña al decirle a Sasuke que tenía novio, él se quedó mirándola con una ceja alzada.-_** ¿Acaso no te lo crees?.-**_

- _**Claro que me lo creo, pero..**_.-Sasuke sonrió nuevamente.- _**Si fueras mi novia, definitivamente no te dejaría salir así, hay muchos pervertidos por ahí fuera.**_- Informó Sasuke llevando su vista al escote de Sakura.

Ella se avergonzó por las palabras de él.

-_** ¿Y tu?, tu también eres un pervertido por mirar.**_- Le regaño ella sonrojada y furiosa.

-_** ¿A si que ahora soy un pervertido?.-**_ Se burló Sasuke.- _**¿Te queda algún insulto para mi persona?.**_

- _**Si, ¿quien te crees para mirarme el escote?**_.- Lo miró con ironía la pelirosa.

-_** Un hombre, es normal ¿no?, pero a que no te has dado cuenta ¿eh?**_.- Cuestionó el azabache.

- _**¿De que tendría que darme cuenta?.**_- Preguntó ella extrañada.

-_** A que ahora mismo hay 70 de cada 80 chicos que están deseando llevarte a la cama.-**_ Dijo él mientras señalaba a muchos chicos que había por los alrededores mirándola.-_** Y los 10 restantes son gay's o con novia.-**_

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta, a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho esa ropa tan escotada pero Sasori decía que así podía llamar la atención y así era Sasori un chico el cual la apariencia era todo.

-**_ ..._**- Ella no dijo nada solo lo miró dándole la razón, quería ir a cambiarse pero si no llegaría tarde...¡Tarde! se le olvidó que Sasori la esperaba.

- _**¿Que clase de novio tienes?.**_- Preguntó él queriendo hacerla enfadar.

- _**D-debo irme, nos vemos.**_- Dijo ella sin responder a la pregunta, la cual ella misma aún no tenía respuesta.

- _**Adiós.-**_ Suspiró él resignado siguiendo su camino sin mirar atrás.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Un chico pelirrojo estaba sentado en una mesa dentro de la cafetería, tenía un vaso de té por la mitad y mantenía un brazo apoyado en la mesa con la cabeza encima de ella, estaba desesperado, llevaba 10 minutos esperando a su novia allí sentado. Una voz sonó tras él.

- _**Sasori.**_- Lo llamó con la respiración agitada.-_** lo siento, es que me he encontrado con un amigo y me distraje un poco y para colmó se me volvieron a pegar las sábanas y..-**_

-_** No pasa nada.**_- Le habló suavemente Sasori.-_** Siéntate.-**_

Sakura se sentó frente a Sasori. El pelirrojo llamó al camarero y pidió dos cafés.

_**- ¿No estás enfadado?.-** _Preguntó ella.

-_** ¿Como iba a enfadarme contigo?**_.- Le sonrió Sasori. Él la amaba y haría barbaridades con tal de estar con ella.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras tomaban sus cafés, hablaban sobre las clases y materias, ya que ese era el primer año, el cual estarían en la universidad.

La residencia de Sasori estaba bastante lejos de la de Sakura, por lo que solo podían verse por la tarde o en clase.

A Sakura le gustaba disfrutar de la compañía de su novio, él la emprendía y la escuchaba, por un momento recordó a Sasuke pero tal y como apareció lo borró. No quería ni podía dejar que la maldita obsesión o enamoramiento que tenía por Sasuke echará a tomar por culo tal y como su vida estaba ahora, con un novio que la amaba y respetaba.

"Respetar", algo en la mente de Sakura se iluminó, ¿Sasori la respetaba?, el pelirrojo no la obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería cuando estaban solos pero cuando estaba con sus amigos, parecía ser alguien totalmente diferente. Aquello la hizo razonar. "¿Que clase de novio tienes?" Recordó las palabras del azabache.

-_** Sakura, ya terminamos.**_- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila.-_** Recuerda que esta tarde vamos a ir al cine con unos amigos.-**_

-_** No lo olvidé**_.- Bufó la pelirosa, enrealidad si lo olvidó, llevaba un tiempo despistada concretamente desde ayer, desde que cuando teniendo una charlita con su amiga sobre el destino, le dio la vuelta absolutamente a todo su mundo.

-_** Entonces luego voy a buscarte sobre las seis**_.- Sasori se acercó a su novia y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-_** Hasta la tarde.-**_ Se despidió ella saliendo de la cafetería.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**°•**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en su habitación jugando a las cartas en el suelo, mientras Sai dibujaba sentado sobre un escritorio.

- _**Sai, ¿No juegas con nosotros?.-**_ Preguntó el rubio.

- **_Tengo que terminar esto.-_** Replicó el pelinegro.

- _**¿Es un dibujito de un edificio?**_.- Preguntó con burla su hermano.

- _**Primero no es un dibujito y segundo algún día podré diseñar grandes edificios o esculturas importantes.-**_ Dijo Sai lanzándoles un mirada peligrosa.

-_** Vale, vale.**_- Los dos rieron por lo bajo por la actitud de Sai.

Llevaban unas cuantas partidas de carta y ya comenzaba a ser aburrido, alguien tocó la puerta y Naruto se levantó a abrir.

-_** ¡Hinata!.**_- Exclamó el rubio con sorpresa.- _**Pasa.-**_

- _**¿Hinata? Cuanto tiempo.**_- Le sonrió el pelinegro para levantarse a saludarla.

- _**Pues si, Sai.-** _Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-_** ¿Querías algo?**_.- Preguntó Naruto.

-_** Bueno, es que Sakura se fue con su novio y me sentí sola en la habitación...-**_ Hinata soltó una pequeña carcajada.-_** Estuve buscando por muchas habitaciones llamando a todas y por fin dí con vosotros.-**_

-_** Ah si, me encontré con ella cuando salí a dar una vuelta, iba muy apurada y creo que al final llegó tarde, le habrá costado una pelea con ese.**_- Comentó Sasuke con un poco de burla.

- _**No creo, conozco a Sasori y no se enfadará con Sakura por eso, él es un buen novio y la quiere.**_- Dijo Hinata sentándose junto con ellos.

- _**Hinata, ¿Que clase de novio tendrías si le gustara que vistas con poca ropa?**_.- Preguntó con ironía el azabache.

- _**Mmm, no lo sé...pero eso no viene al caso, ¿por qué estás molesto?.-**_ Preguntó la ojiperla.

-_** No lo estoy.**_- Respondió simplemente.-_** pero solo digo que no me gusta ese tío.-**_

- _**Ni lo conoces.**_- Le reprochó Hinata.

-_** No me hace falta conocerlo con tal de que salga con Sakura me vasta para que no ma caiga bien.**_- Le dijo Sasuke.

- _**Naruto, ¿notas cierto olor a celos por está parte de aquí?.**_- Preguntó con ironía la pelinegra oliendo cerca de Sasuke.

- _**Pues..tal vez.-** _Respondió el con una sonrisa zorruna.

- _**No son celos, ni estoy molesto ¿porqué debería?**_.- Preguntó el azabache.

-_** Bueno, vale.-**_ Hinata observó la cartas que habían en la mesa.-_** ¿Jugabais a las cartas?.**_- Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-_** No, están ahí para adornar la mesa, nos pareció muy sosa.**_- Respondió en un tono borde el azabache.

-_** No hace falta que seas tan borde con ella.**_- Le regañó el rubio.

Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de algo, Hinata no le había hecho nada malo y el se había comportado mal con ella.

-_** Lo siento Hinata.**_- Se disculpó el azabache.-

-_** No importa.**_- Aceptó las disculpas de él.

-_** Tengo una idea, vayamos a comer todos juntos ¿que os parece?**_.- Preguntó Naruto relajando le ambiente.

- _**Yo ya quedé con Sakura para comer.**_- Informó la pelinegra.

-**_ Pues que se venga también._**- Dijo el rubio.

- **"**_Vaya, nunca me dí cuenta...Naruto es muy simpático_**"**.- Pensó la Hyuga.- _**De acuerdo.-**_

El teléfono móvil de Hinata comenzó a sonar desde su bolsillo, sacó el móvil y miró quien llamaba.

-_** ¿Sakura?, si...estoy con los chicos, pues Sasuke, Sai, Naruto vamos a ir a comer todos a un restaurante, no se como se llama, ¿nos esperas allí?, hasta luego**_.- Hinata colgó el teléfono.

- _**Era ella, ¿no?.**_- Preguntó Sai, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la Hyuga.

-_** Está en la cafetería le dije que vamos a recogerla.**_- Dijo ella.

-_** ¿Vamos?.**_- Preguntó el rubio abriendo la puerta para que salieran todos.

Finalmente todos salieron por la puerta dejando la habitación vacía.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**°•**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Sakura, quien minutos antes había llamado a Hinata se apoyó el la pared del exterior de la cafetería esperando a sus amigos dirigiendo su mirada al cielo hundida en sus pensamientos, no le parecía mal que se reunieran todos para comer, pero no se sentía cómoda estando Sasuke presente, después de la charla que mantuvieron esa mañana. Además todavía se sentía extraña después del sueño que tuvo, había soñado con el azabache, ambos con apariencia de 16 años, los mismos con los que la abandonó a ella y a los demás, aquella conversión del sueño le hizo pensar varias veces sobre el destino, ella nunca había creído en eso, pero la vida le estaba demostrando lo contrario.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-_** ¡Sakura!**_.- Gritó Hinata agitando sus brazos un poco lejos de donde estaba ella.

Sakura se fijó en ella y en los demás, comenzó a caminar hacía donde ellos estaban, cuando llegó ni si quiera miró al azabache, el cual la buscaba con la mirada esperando a que ella posara sus ojos en él, pero lamentablemente eso no estaba en los planes de Sakura.

- _**Entonces, ¿cual es ese restaurante que dijiste Naruto?.-** _Preguntó Sakura.

- _**Es uno buenísmo, cuando llegué no pude evitar fijarme en el gran letrero y en los platos tan buenos que hacían.**_- Respondió el rubio recordando lo que vio con una sonrisa en su cara.

Todos comenzaron a seguir a Naruto hasta aquel maravilloso "restaurante".

Cuando llegaron Sasuke y Sai por poco mandan a tomar por culo a Naruto, el cual los había llevado a un restaurante dedicado únicamente al ramen, "El Ichiraku's". A Sakura y Hinata no les pareció tan mala idea, aunque hubiesen preferido ir a uno de más categoría.

- _**Yo invitaré a todos.**_- Se ofreció el rubio mientras entraba por la puerta automática del local.

Los demás lo siguieron sin decir ni una palabra, los cinco jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa.

Sakura al lado de Hinata, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke frente a ellas. Una chica de 19 años rubia de ojos azules fue a tomarles los pedidos.

-_** ¿Que van a pedir?**_.- Preguntó amablemente mientras sacaba su libretita y un bolígrafo.

- _**Cinco tazones de ramen, uno de ellos doble.**_- Pidió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

La camarera tomó nota.

-_** ¿Y para beber?.**_- Preguntó nuevamente la rubia.

- _**Traiga un botella grande de cocacola para todos.**_- Respondió Naruto.

-**_ Tardará un poco_**.- Avisó la camarera antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Sakura se quedó mirando a aquella chica, le sonaba de algo su cara pero ahora mismo no lo recordaba. Mientras los demás charlaban en lo que venían las bebidas.

-_** Gracias por invitarnos Naruto.**_- Agradeció Hinata.

-_** No hay por que.**_- Dijo Naruto sobandosé la cabeza con una de sus sonrisas.

-_** ¿Como te fue con Sasori?.-**_ Preguntó la Hyuga a su amiga.

- _**Bien, aunque me entretuve por el camino con un problema.-**_ Respondió Sakura mirando a su amiga.

Sasuke quien se encontraba frente a ellas, alzó una ceja, ¿El era un problema para ella?. Si así era, podría estar tranquila. Él no volvería a hablarle y así las peleas se acabarían.

-_** ¿Que tipo de problema?**_.- Preguntó la Hyuga sabiendo que el problema era "Sasuke".

Mientras que Sai y Naruto hablaban de cosas sin enterarse mucho de la conversión de ambas, Sasuke hacía como si escuchara a sus amigos pero en realidad estaba muy atento a la conversación de ellas.

-_** Nada importante.**_- Respondió Sakura indiferente.

¿Nada importante?, Sasuke ya estaba un poco enojado, eso no quedaría así, ¿como se atrevía a llamarle "problema" y "nada importante" delante suya. ¿Acaso no eran amigos?.

-_** ¿Sasori se enfadó contigo?.**_- Preguntó Hinata.

Hay venía lo bueno para el azabache, él pensaba que mantuvieron una discusión y se pelearon.

-_** Dijo que no se enfadó conmigo**_.- Le respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke las miró de reojo y vio la sonrisa de Sakura, la cual era obra de ese tal Sasori. Con solo pronunciar su nombre, se notaba el brillo en los ojos jade de ella.

- _**Me alegra saberlo.-**_ Le informó Hinata sonriendo, ella miró a Sasuke el cual todavía las miraba pero fue astuto y desvió la mirada. Aunque no tan astuto para la pelinegra.-** "**_¿Que le pasará a Sasuke?_**"**.- Se preguntó para si misma.

La camarera llegó con las bebidas y la comida de los chicos, sin olvidar el tazón especial doble de ramen para Naruto.

-_** Aquí está vuestro pedido, si desean algo más pregunten por Ino.**_- Dijo amablemente la chica retirándose de la mesa.

Sakura quedó mirando a la chica, ahora si que la reconocía.

- _**Hinata, ¿recuerdas a Ino?.**_- Preguntó Sakura.

-_** ¿La camarera?.**_- Preguntó la Hyuga.

-_** No, en el instituto, Ino; Ino Yamanaka**_.- Respondió Sakura.

-_** ¿Ella es Ino?**_.- Hinata miró a la barra donde estaba la rubia.-_** Vaya...Chicos mirad ¿recodáis a Ino? está allí.-**_ Dijo Hinata llamando la atención de los chicos.

-_** Vaya, no está nada mal.**_- Comentó Sasuke sonriendo arrogante a su hermano.

-_** Pues la verdad está mucho mejor.**_- Añadió Sai sonriendo de la misma manera que su hermano.

-_** Está mucho más buena que como la recordaba.**_- Añadió esta vez Naruto sonriendo de igual manera que los otros dos.

Sakura y Hinata miraron a los tres chicos revoloteando hormonas, molestas.

- _**Hinata trae un pañuelo para la baba.**_- Dijo Sakura.

- _**Mejor sería traer un cubo grande.**_- Habló Hinata.

- _**Somos hombres, ¿es normal no?.**_- Preguntó Naruto con su zorruna sonrisa.

-_** Un asco es lo que sois todos los hombres.-**_ Habló una borde Sakura.

-_** Si, siempre buscando a una chica con la que poder jugar con sus sentimientos.-**_ Añadió en el mismo tono pero más suave Hinata.

- _**Eso no es verdad**_.- Se defendió Sai ante las chicas.

- _**Bueno, basta.-**_ Pidió Naruto viendo como el ambiente se tensaba.- _**Vamos a comer y luego peleamos si queréis.-**_

Nadie habló durante la comida, al parecer se había abierto un muro entre chicos y terminaron de comer, pidieron la cuenta a su amiga, la cual todavía no dijeron que la conocían. Y se fueron sin más.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**°•**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Hinata y Sakura se separaron momentos antes de los chicos con una sola palabra "Adiós". Llegaron a su cuarto y Hinata se tumbó directamente en su cama suspirando malhumorada.

-_** ¡¿Como pueden ser tan asquerosos los hombres?.**_- Preguntó Hinata mirando al techo irritada.- Es mejor estar sola.-

-_** Hinata, no todos son así...**_- Sakura intentó terminar la frase pero la maldita pregunta del azabache seguía en su cabeza, "¿Que clase de novio tienes?".

-_** Sasori, ¿no?.**_- Quiso continuar la pelinegra.

Sakura la miró sin decir nada, pero no hizo ningún gesto para darle la razón a su amiga.

-_** ¿Algún problema con Sasori?**_.- Preguntó Hinata sentándose sobre la cama.

-_** No, con el está todo bien.**_- Hizo una pausa para mirar a su amiga.-_** El problema es..-**_

- _**Sasuke.**_- Finalizó Hinata comprensiva.

La pelirosa la miró dándole la razón.

- _**Estas preocupada de que ahora que Sasuke volvió, eche a perder toda tu vida tal y como estaba ahora.**_- Dijo Hinata como si le estuviera leyendo la mente a Sakura.-_** Y obsesionarte con él.**_- Finalizó.-_** ¿No dices nada?.**_- Preguntó Hinata al ver que Sakura no le decía nada.

- _**¿Que quieres que diga Hinata?**_.- Preguntó la pelirosa.-_** Sasuke y yo solo hemos sido amigos, jamás dio indicios de querer algo más conmigo, me trataba como a una...una compañera de clase y ahora que tengo novio al que antes estaba segura que quería, ya no lo tengo tan claro.-**_

- _**Te voy a dar un consejo, ¿Sabes como creo que puedes tener alguna posibilidad con Sasuke?.**_- Cuestionó la Hyuga para responderse así misma.-_** Si besas a Sasori delante suya, y se da la vuelta para mirarte, si es incapaz de apartar la vista , es que él siente mucho más de lo que crees.-** _Le dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió de igual manera a su amiga.

- _**Tal vez, Hinata..pero ¿Y si no se dá la vuelta y le da igual?.**_- Opcionó Sakura.

-_** Pues así sabrás que no siente nada y podrás seguir con tu vida con Sasori.**_- Dijo Hinata.

- _**Bueno..eso haré.**_- Dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de su cama.

-_** ¿A donde vas?**_.- Preguntó Hinata.

-_** He quedado con Sasori y sus amigos.**_- Respondió Sakura.

- _**¿Volverás a dejarme sola?.**_- Dijo haciendo un puchero.-_** Ya no tienes tiempo para mi, amore**_.- Bromeó la Hyuga.

- _**Siempre tendré tiempo para ti.**_- Le habló la pelirosa.

- _**No vuelvas tarde, mañana empiezan las clases.**_- Recordó Hinata.

-_** Lo tendré en cuenta**_.- Sakura abrió la puerta con su bolso en la mano.-_** Adiós.-**_

Sakura cerró la puerta dejando a Hinata sola.

-_** Adiós.-**_ Dijo un poco molesta para si misma.

Desde que Sakura salía con Sasori, ella se quedó sola, lamentaba no echarse un novio para poder salir con él, que la abrace cuando lo necesite, que la cuide, que le susurre cosas bonitas al oído, cuanto deseaba tener uno así.

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**°•**°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

**{Continuará}**

**¿Que tal estáis?, jeje ¿Os gusta la historia?**

**Como habeis leído, Sakura tiene dudas con Sasori ahora que Sasuke apareció en su vida.**

**Quiero aclarar una cosa del fic:**

**Sasuke nunca estuvo enamorado de Sakura antes de marcharse en el ultimo año de secundaria, siempre la vio como una amiga, ¿Podrá cambiar eso?. Obvio que si ya que está comenzando a sentir cosas. Una demostración de eso es lo molesto que está por Sasori.**

**Sakura en cambio, siempre lo estuvo de él.**

**En todo caso, el Sasusaku se realizará, tan solo paciencia ^^.**

**PD: Edité el prólogo, quería hacer baños mixtos para una escena de celos que tenía pensada pero despues de mucho pensar se me ocurrió otro lugar. Por lo que no habrán baños mixtos.  
**

**ByeBye  
**


	3. Capítulo 2: Posibilidades

**_Advertencias: AU, Ooc, Lemon, Lime y lenguaje vulgar.  
_**

**_{Peligrosa Obsesión}_**

**{Capítulo 2: Posibilidades}**

_- Cuando los ojos ven lo que nunca vieron, el corazón empieza a sentir lo que nunca sintió.**  
**_

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Los chicos se encontraban en su habitación hablando sobre el comportamiento de sus amigas.

- _**Deberíamos pedirles perdón, es normal que se molestaran.**_- Dijo Sai sentado en una silla frente al escritorio.-_** la mujeres odian que se les trate como objetos.-**_

- _**¿Viste la manera que se despidieron?, no creo que nos perdonen así como así. Y encima se enfadaron por una tontería.**_- Habló Sasuke quien se encontraba recostado en su cama.

- _**Yo creo que deberíamos invitarlas al cine.**_- Dijo Naruto sentado sobre su cama.

-_** ¿Cine?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke sin ganas, él había visto los títulos de las películas que habían en la cartelera; Todas románticas y sentimentales.

- **_Si, ya sabes...a las chicas les encanta el cine ¿no?_**.- Preguntó Naruto.

-_** Naruto, intenta evitar los comentarios sobre que a las chicas les gusta o no hacer ¿vale? podría crearnos problemas, lo que tenemos que hacer es darles la razón en todo, ya conocéis a Sakura y Hinata.**_- Advirtió Sai.

-_** ¿Entonces tu no vienes?**_.- Preguntó Naruto a Sasuke.

- _**Paso**_.- Respondió sin ganas.

- _**Entonces llamaré a Hinata para quedar con ellas.**_- Avisó Naruto cogiendo su teléfono móvil.

Sasuke mientras seguía tumbado sobre su cama, él no tenía porque ir al cine si no quería, y menos aguantar todas esas cursilerías que se dicen en las películas, si fuera una película de miedo o de acción, eso si estaría bien. Pero ¿una romántica?, no él no era de esos chicos sentimentales.

Naruto terminó de hablar con Hinata y se dirigió a Sai con una sonrisa.

- _**Dijo que si**_.- Habló Naruto.- _**Pero dice que Sakura se fue con Sasori, osea que ella vendrá sola con nosotros.**_- Informó Naruto.

- _**Está bien.**_- Dijo Sai.

¿Sasuke escuchó bien?, no quería perder la oportunidad de verle la cara a ese tal Sasori, a ese que le gusta que Sakura vista con poca ropa el muy pervertido. Sasuke se levantó de la cama y detuvo a su amigo y a su hermano.

- _**Esperad, voy con vosotros.**_- Avisó el Uchiha menor.

-_** ¿No decías que no querías ir?**_.- Preguntó Naruto.

- _**Prefiero ir que quedarme solo aquí aburrido**_.- Mintió Sasuke, pues claro que quería pero últimamente se había obsesionado con la molesta pelirosa.

Naruto lo creyó, los tres salieron por la puerta para dirigirse al encuentro con Hinata, la cual le dijo a Naruto que los esperaría en la puerta de la entrada a la residencia.

Cuando llegaron abajo Hinata los esperaba con una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos.

Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a andar hacía el cine, Sasuke tenía en su mente miles de caras de sujetos, de los cuales podría ser Sasori, ¿Sería feo? ¿Bajo? ¿Bobo?, Seguramente Sakura tuvo pena de ese inútil y decidió convertirse en su novia, o no. Tal vez era todo lo contrario, eso le molestaba. ¿Y porque tenía que molestarle? ni él mismo lo sabía, tan solo quería proteger a su amiga, habría hecho lo mismo con Hinata ¿o no?. De todos modos él no quería pensar en eso, tan solo iba a descubrir el rostro del chico el cual Sakura se había logrado olvidarlo a él. Así era, él sabía que Sakura estuvo colada de él durante la secundaría, nunca le importó pero al parecer ahora comenzaba a importarle.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba caminando junto a la Hyuga mientras Naruto y Sai iban por delante. El volvió su cara hacía la chica, la cual lo miraba como si tratase de adivinar lo que pensaba.

- _**¿Te ocurre algo?**_.- Preguntó intimidado ante los grandes ojos perlados de Hinata.

-_** No a mi no, pero a ti si**_.- Respondió Hinata.

- _**No se de que me hablas.**_- Dijo él.

- _**Estás muy metido en tus pensamientos, me gustaría saber que piensas.**_- Habló ella.

- _**Tsk.-**_ Chasqueó la lengua, ya tenía bastante con la molestia de Sakura, ¿ahora tenía que aguantar con la "detective" Hinata?.

- _**No me hables si no quieres, pero te advierto Sasuke.-**_Dijo Hinata pasándose y apuntándole con el dedo índice.- _**Algún día podrás sacarlo todo a fuera**_.- Gritó delante de todos, haciendo parar a Naruto y Sai quienes miraron atrás confundidos.

Sasuke se sonrojó, ¿acaso a Hinata le faltaba un tornillo?.

- _**No grites.**_- Le regañó cogiéndola del brazo comenzando a andar con ella más rápido, antes las atentas miradas de las personas del campus.

Ahora caminaban los cuatro juntos, Sasuke seguía un poco molesto, por la escena de Hinata que media universidad vio. ¿A quien se le ocurría gritar "algún día podrás sacarlo todo a fuera"? Ahora medio instituto se pensará que es homosexual o un resentido con las mujeres.-Suspiró cansado- Todo era demasiado, quería volver a su habitación para que se le pasase, pero no, porque tenía que verle la cara a ese mal nacido de Sasori.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al cine, pararon frente a la cartelera y como esperaba el azabache, todas eran las típicas románticas.

- _**¿Cual vemos?.**_- Preguntó Sai.- _**no me gustan las románticas pero solo hay de esas.**_-

Bien, parece que uno pensaba igual que Sasuke y al parecer Naruto lo miró dándole la razón.

- _**Entonces elegiré yo, de todas todas vinimos aquí para que pudiera perdonaros.-**_ Dijo Hinata comenzando a ver la cartelera.-_** Lo tengo, esta es preciosa**_.- Dijo señalando el titulo.

- _**La princesa prometida de William Goldman.**_- Sasuke leyó en voz alta.

- **_Entonces decidido._**- Habló Naruto.-_** Vamos a por los tickets.**_-

Los cuatro fueron a hacer cola para comprar las entradas, Sasuke miraba a todos lados intentando ver alguna cabellera rosada, y finalmente la vio, iba acompaña de un rubio con coleta, un pelirrojo, una peliazul, otro pelinaranja. ¿De esos chicos cual sería su novio? enseguida lo supo, pues el pelirrojo la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Una voz hizo que se girara y dejar de observar aquella molesta escena.

- **_Sasuke, ¿vamos?_.**- Preguntó su hermano Sai, el solo asintió y lo siguió.

Entraron a la sala, las luces ya estaban apagadas iban con cuidado para no tropezarse, llegaron a su fila y allí se sentaron. Justo después vieron entrar a la pandilla en la cual Sakura iba junto con su novio, y tuvieron tan mala suerte que se sentaron tres filas más abajo justo delante de ellos, ¿acaso el destino quería joderlo? bueno no le importaba ya que él no creía en eso.

Antes de que comenzara la película pasaron unos cuantos anuncios sobre otras película, aunque hubo uno que no parecía un trailer, si no un episodio de una serie el cual patrocinaban el libro, Sakura reconoció esa escena, quedó mirando atentamente la pantalla, ella sabía que Sasuke estaba tres filas atrás de ella, y al ver esa escena la hizo reflexionar, al igual que a él.

" **¿Sabes de que va?.**- El chico no le respondió.-** Pues va de un chico y una chica que están todo el rato peleándose, pero que en el fondo están enamorados.**- El chico hizo ademán de escucharla.- **Y que como su amor es imposible, pues ella se compromete con un príncipe.**"

" **Un poco cabrón ella, ¿no?.**"

"** No**.- Negó ella rápidamente.- **Porque ella no quiere al príncipe, solo está fingiendo delante de la gente, pero no hay ni un solo día en el que ella no piense en el chico que quiere de verdad.**"

" **Ya..¿Y el que hace?**."

" **Pues el que es un poco imbécil, se muere de celos, porque no sabe lo que ella siente en realidad**"

" **¿Y al final que pasa?**"

" **¿Al final?...al final se besan. Bueno ¿vas a leerlo?.**"

" **Yo es que no soy mucho de cuentos, pero el final mola**"

La escena se acabó, y Sakura no pudo evitar las ganas de mirar hacía atrás, lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke mirando la pantalla del cine molesto por alguna razón.

Él no dejó de mirar la escena, le recordaba tanto a ellos dos, lo único que estaba seguro Sakura no le quería a él, aunque él si..¡Espera! ¿Que siente Sasuke? ¿Amor? ¿Celos? o simplemente quería proteger a su amiga, lo que no cabía la duda era que sentía ganas de besarla, se había obsesionado con la molesta pelirosa.

Está vez Sasuke fue el que la miró a ella, la cual todavía seguía mirándolo.

Fue en ese mismo momento que sus miradas se encontraron cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que nunca se paró a admirar su belleza, que siempre estuvieron frente a frente pero nunca la miró directamente a los ojos. En ese mismo momento Sakura se dio cuenta que su historia con Sasori no funcionaría ¿por que?, por que su corazón ya había elegido a Sasuke, aunque siempre están peleándose, como si fueran el fuego y la lluvia, eran polos opuestos. No había duda, desde el primer momento que se reencontraron ambos sintieron esa electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, ese magnetismo que pedía a gritos que juntaran sus labios.

Ambos seguían mirándose hasta que el novio de Sakura la avisó que la película había comenzado, entonces ella se dio la vuelta y se concentró, Sasuke también hizo lo mismo y le dio una oportunidad a la película, no debía ser muy mala.

.

.

Horas después la película terminó, la mayoría de las chicas acabaron llorando, Hinata era una de ellas, la cual se agarró al brazo de Naruto demostrando su tristeza.

-_** ¿V-viste Naruto?.**_- Sollozó la pelinegra.- _**al final se besan y dice que ese beso los superó todos, yo también quiero uno de esos.**_- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-_** Si, ya vi Hinata muy bonito todo, pero ¿podrías soltar un poco el brazo? me estás haciendo daño.**_- Se quejó Naruto, Hinata le mandó una mirada de odio y luego infló sus mofletes

-_** Eres un insensible cuando se ve a una chica llorar se le tiene que abrazar.**_- Le dijo enojada.

-_** Lo siento, Hinata no te enfades ahora.**_- Pidió Naruto.

- _**Invitamé nuevamente al Ichikaru´s.**_- Dijo Hinata con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-_** ¿Quieres decir con los demás también, no?.**_- Dijo Naruto pensando que en lo que realidad pensaba la Hyuga era una cita.

-_** P-pues claro ¿que creías?.**_- Disimuló la pelinegra.

- _**Hey chicos será mejor que dejéis paso, aquí hay gente que quiere salir del cine.**_- Informó Sai.

Los cuatro salieron del cine y divisaron a lo lejos a Sakura junto su novio y sus amigos.

Sakura también los vio pero enseguida volvió su vista al grupo con el que estaba.

- _**Fue muy romántica.-** _Hablaba la chica del grupo, Konan con su cabello corto azulado.

- _**¿Romántica? Cursilerías me gustan más las que tratan de acción.-** _Se burló el novio de Konan, su nombre verdadero nombre era Yahiro, aunque casi todos lo llamaban Pain.

- _**¿A ti te gustó Sakura?**_.- Preguntó Sasori a la chica que tenía rodeada por la cintura.

-_** S-si, estuvo bien.**_- Respondió ella.- _**"**Maldita sea, ¿porqué no pude dejar de pensar en Sasuke durante la película**"**_.- Se lamentó ella misma.

- _**Mira aquellos de allí ¿no son tus amigos?.**_- Preguntó Deidara, era rubio y tenía el pelo recogido con una coleta.

Sakura se giró y los vio; Naruto, Sai, Hinata y...Sasuke. Todos estaban hablando entre sí, parecían no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa.

-_** Si.**_- Respondió ella, en su mente resonaron las palabras de su amiga. " Si besas a Sasori delante suya, y se da la vuelta para mirarte, si es incapaz de apartar la vista , es que él siente mucho más de lo que crees.".

No pudo evitar intentarlo ¿que perdía? tan solo tenía que hacer lo de siempre, besar a su novio y así lo sabría, sabría si Sasuke Uchiha podría fijarse en ella o no.

Actuó con normalidad, acercó su cuerpo más al de su novio, y lo miró de frente, se acercó poco a poco a la boca de su novio, el cual también actuó, fue entonces cuando juntaron sus labios en un lento beso. Cuando Sakura se apartó de él, miró al lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke, allí estaba mirándola, sin apartar la vista, con una mirada que reflejaba lo molesto que estaba. Sakura sonrió para si misma.

_Tal vez, si tenía alguna posibilidad..._

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

******{Continuará}  
**

******Esperaba más reviews, ¿no os gusta el fic? si ese es el caso acepto consejos, siempre y cuando no me insultes jeje ^^  
**

******Perdón si fallo en algo pero enserio "NO TENGO NI IDEA DE COMO FUNCIONAN LAS UNIVERSIDADES" si cometo algun fallo o hago una cosa ilogica, avisenme jeje. La única pelicula que he visto que dice algo sobre las universidades es American Pie.  
**

******La escena en el cual "patrocinan" el libro de la pelicula es de los protegidos. Por si quieren verla metansé en you tube y busquenla ^^  
**

******¿Se enteraron de la nueva pelicula de Naruto? " Road to Ninja", van a morir amantes del Sasusaku.  
**

******Naruto y Sakura serán atrapados en un Genjutsu de Tobi, en el cual Hinata será mas atrevida, Ino más tímida, y no se lo pierdan, Un Sasuke que coquetea con Sakura en el Ichiraku´s, (Se sabe que es porque su clan nunca fue exterminado y nunca se marchó con Orochimaru), Kya espero ansiosa que salga la pelicula. Y la pelicula ha sido dibujada y supervisada por el mismisimo Mashashi Kishimoto, (parece que le gusta el Sasusaku ¿no?. Jeje  
**

******Si quieren más información vayan al mundo Sasusaku, allí han abierto varios post sobre la pelicula, anunciando que habrá Sasusaku.  
**

******Sin nada más que decir, tan solo agradecer a los que comentan, favortios y alertas.  
**

******ByeBye  
**


	4. Capitulo 3: Juegos

**{Peligrosa Obsesión}**

**{Capitulo 4: Juegos}**

- _El amor es un juego_, a_ veces no sabes que has cruzado una línea hasta que no estás al otro lado, y entonces ya es demasiado tarde._

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

El seguía mirando aquella escena, ¿por que lo miraba ella a él? ¿parecía estar sonriendo?. Sasuke lo notó, notó su sangre hervir, cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que esta celoso, y no iba a dejar que eso sucediese, calmó su rostro guardando para si mismo sus molestos celos, y le dirigió un sonrisa arrogante a su amiga , la cual seguía observándolo.

El rostro de ella cambió de inmediato a uno serio, no se iba a salir con la suya de darle celos a un Uchiha y menos a él. Sasuke se volvió como si nada nuevamente a sus amigos encontrándose con aquellos ojos que ultimamente comenzaban a darle miedo.

- _**Ah, ¿que haces tan cerca de mi?.**_- Preguntó un Sasuke asustado al encontrarse a Hinata tan cerca de él.

- _**¿Que te parece ahora el novio de Sakura?**_ - Preguntó ella sin responderle.

-_** ¿Enserio me estás preguntando eso?**_.- Alzó una ceja el azabache.

Ella asintió tontamente.

- _**Pues muy guapo, me enamoré de el.**_- Le bromeó Sasuke.

- _**Idiota, me refiero a si has cambiado de opinión sobre el.**_- Le dijo Hinata rodando de ojos.

Sasuke se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para poder susurrarle.

- _**Sigo pensando que no me gusta para Sakura.**_- Dijo el azabache.

- _**¿Y cual es el problema?**_.- Preguntó la Hyuga.

- _**Hinata como no dejes las preguntas, acabarás por volverme loco y tendrás un cliente de por vida.**_- Le amenazó Sasuke.

- _**¿Y cual es el problema?**_- Volvió a preguntar ignorando completamente la amenaza.

- _**Hinata basta.**_- Le ordenó él.

- _**No me voy a callar, quiero que me digas porque Sasori no es bueno para Sakura.**_-

Estaba tocando el punto maximo de la paciencia de él, Sasuke la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la acercó muy cerca de él.

- _**Pues por que él, no soy yo.**_- Dijo en un pequeño susurro casi inaudible, algo que fue difícil de oír para la Hyuga, ¿habría escuchado bien?.

- _**¿Puedes repetirlo?.**_- Preguntó ella, dado que no lo escuchó bien.

- _**por que él, es como yo** _.- Intentó corregir mientras le soltaba el brazo.

- _**¿Que quieres decir?**_.- Preguntó Hinata.

- _**Conozco a los tipos como él, no creo que le importe Sakura le dirá cosas bonitas, que la quiere y todas esas chorradas para que caiga a sus pies.**_- Le respondió Sasuke.

- _**Tu no eres un chico de esos, tu mismo te molestaste cuando viste a Sakura con ese escote, si fueras como tu dices que es él te daría igual ver a una mujer de ese modo.**_- Le negó Hinata.

- _**Me da igual verla así, pero no quiero que nadie más lo haga.**_- Le respondió con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, sonando un poco posesivo.

Hinata quedó perpleja ¿acababa de decir lo que ella creía?, ¿Sasuke Uchiha celoso?.

Naruto quien estaba hablando con Sai se dio cuenta que Hinata y Sasuke estaban muy raros ultimamente.

- _**¿Os pasa algo chicos?.**_- Preguntó Naruto.

-_** Nada, Naruto no te preocupes.**_- Le respondió Hinata mostrando una sonrisa.

El rubio dirigió la mirada a su amigo.

-_** Ya te dijo.**_- Se limitó a decir.

Naruto desconfió un poco pero aceptó la explicación por parte de Hinata, si ella decía que no pasaba nada, seguramente era cierto.

Sasuke volvió su vista hacía el lugar donde antes estaba su molestia pelirosa pero ahora no había nadie.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Sakura quien ya estaba fuera del lugar junto a su novio y amigos se sorprendió, ella pensaba que Sasuke se puso celoso pero no, ¿porque se relajó y le sonrió?. Ella estaba confundida, después vio como Hinata se acercaba a Sasuke y al parecer comenzaron a hablar ¿pero porque tan cerca?, los celos comenzaron a surgir en ella. Pero la mano de su novio la obligó a caminar a fuera junto con los demás.

- _**¿Te encuentras bien, mi amor?**_.- Preguntó Sasori con un poco de preocupación.

- _**Solo me siento un poco ida.**_- Respondió ella con tranquilidad.

- _**Debemos irnos Sasori.**_- Dijo Konan, mientras los demás comenzaban a andar tras haber levantado la mano en modo de despedida.

Sasori y Sakura se quedaron solos.

-_** ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto?.**_- Preguntó Sasori, la pelirosa ya sabía por que quería llevarla a su cuarto.

- _**¿Eh?, Sasori ya te dije que yo no..**_- Intentó explicarle pero Sasori suspiró.

- _**No pasa nada, pero recuerda que te estoy esperando mi amor, sabes que puedo esperarte.**_- La tranquilizó el pelirrojo.- _**¿Te acompaño a tu cuarto?.-**_

- _**No, gracias.**_- Respondió ella.

- _**Entonces, adiós te quiero.**_- Se despidió sin darle si quiera un beso.

-_** Adiós.-**_ Dijo Sakura, aseguraba a si misma que Sasori estaba molesto, pero dijo que la esperaría.

Sakura suspiró y miró al cielo para comenzar a caminar a su residencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori andaba molesto hacía su residencia ¿como no iba a estarlo? llevaba mucho tiempo esperándola, bueno lo que se dice esperar, él tenía siempre un plan b, cogió su móvil y marcó el numero que marcaba casi todos los días.

- _**Karin, quiero verte ahora, no sabes cuanto te deseo.**_- Comenzó a hablar el bastardo de Sasori con su "amante".- _**Entonces te veo en mi cuarto, hasta ahora.**_- Se despidió colgando su telefono movil.

La chica accedió encantada con un "Yo también te deseo".

Así era Sasori en realidad, un cabrón que engañaba a su novia.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Naruto y los demás caminaban hacía su residencia, el rubio parecía notar la mala sensación que había entre Hinata y Sasuke, ¿que tanto secreto había entre los dos?, por alguna razón Naruto comenzaba a molestarse que Sasuke y Hinata hablaran tanto.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a su residencia, Hinata volvió a su habitación, mientras los chicos ya estaban en la suya, preparándose para dormir.

- _**No estuvo tan mal la película, ¿no?**_.- Preguntó Sai intentando llamar la atención de Naruto quien miraba a Sasuke con desconfianza.

- _**No.**_- Respondió el azabache para después mirar a su rubio.-_** ¿Que pasa Naruto?.-**_

-_** ¿Que te traes con Hinata?**_.- Preguntó el rubio sin tapujos.-_** quiero decir que estáis con secretitos.**_-

-_** No me traigo nada, solo hablamos, entre todos me vais a estallar la cabeza con tanta pregunta.-**_ Se quejó el azabache.

- _**¿Enserio? ¿no intentas cortejarla para llevártela a la cama?.-**_ Razonó el rubio.

- _**¿Quien te crees que soy? ¿Un mujeriego que se lleva a la cama a cualquiera?.**_- Preguntó irónico.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

- _**La verdad es que si lo eres.**_- Respondió Sai desde su cama, Naruto rió por aquello.-_** No te rias Naruto, tu también lo eres.-**_

Naruto miró a una lado, y suspiró haciéndose el inocente.

- _**Bueno, lo seré pero Hinata es mi amiga.**_- Los hizo razonar Sasuke.- _**Yo jamás me acostaría con una amiga.**_- Se defendió.-**"** _Solo lo haría con Sakura**"**._- Pensó, pero cuando lo hizo se mordió la lengua y se maldijo por pensar así.

- _**Te advierto que la tocas y mueres.**_- Le amenazó Naruto.

- _**¿Y a ti que te pasa con ella ahora? la conoces desde hace tiempo ¿y te empieza a gustar ahora?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke al ver como Naruto se ponía un tanto celoso.

-_** ¿Nunca te ha pasado que comienza a gustarte alguien que nunca te había gustado?**_.- Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.- _**Sé que es difícil encontrar a la primera el amor de tu vida, ¿o no? ¿tu que crees Sasuke?**_.- Le preguntó el rubio a su amigo.

Si, si que le pasó, comenzó a gustarle la molesta de Sakura. Cuando estaban en secundaria siempre fue una pesada para él.

-_** El amor de mi vida.**_- Se rió como si fuera una idiotez.- _**Naruto la película que vimos hoy te debió afectar al cerebro, deberías saber que yo no creo en eso**_.- Siguió riendo.- _**para mi el sexo solo es una necesidad y no me gustaría estar con la misma persona siempre, me niego a creerlo.-**_

-_** Deberías madurar Sasuke al igual que Naruto, algún día las mujeres se cansarán de ti, y no tendrás ninguna a tu lado y todo eso por que siempre las tratas como un juguete sexual.**_- Le recordó Sai.

- _**Tsk, os puedo asegurar que jamás caeré a los pies de una mujer, son ellas las que siempre caen a los mios.**_- Habló Sasuke.- _**Ninguna se resiste a mis encantos.**_-

- _**¿Incluso Hinata y Sakura?**_.- Preguntó Naruto.

-_** Ellas son diferentes ambas son mis amigas y me ven como tal.**_ - Respondió Sasuke.- _**y Sakura tiene novio por si no lo recuerdas.**_-

- _**¿Que te parecería intentar que caiga a tus pies?, ¿no dices que ninguna mujer se te resiste?.-** _Insinuó el rubio.

- _**No creo que sea buena idea.**_- Negó Sai.-_** eso sería jugar con sus sentimientos.-**_

-_** Sakura no siente nada por Sasuke, si no, hubiese hecho algo como intentar besar a su novio delante de Sasuke para darle celos o cosas así.**_- El rubio lo puso en ejemplo pero para el azabache fue como un "click" en la cabeza.

Ahora lo entendía, Sakura si sentía algo por él ¿como si no explicaría la mirada en el cine? ¿Como explicaría la mirada después del beso con su novio?. Pero su molestia se equivocó en algo, los sentimientos del Uchiha estuvieron encerrados mucho tiempo y nadie había conseguirlo sentirse tan celoso y ella lo había conseguido, se las pagaría.

- _**Como dije antes, Sakura es mi amiga y no voy a hacer nada.-**_ Dijo Sasuke.- **"**_o al menos no haré nada que ella no quiera hacer_**"**.- Pensó.

Naruto suspiró.

- _**Voy a ducharme, ¿os venís?**_.- Preguntó el rubio.

- _**Si.**_- Respondió Sasuke.

- _**No.-**_ Respondió Sai.- _**luego iré.**_-

Naruto y Sasuke salieron de la habitación camino a las duchas, en sus manos llevaban sus respectivas toallas y un cambio de ropa.

Los baños de chicos estaban justo frente al de las chicas, al parecer no había mucha gente dentro del baño de chicos, las duchas estaban separadas por paredes a si que no había problema. Cuando los chicos terminaron de ducharse y vestirse cómodamente salieron de los baños y se encontraron con Hinata y Sakura que también salían del baño de las chicas, con sus diminutos pijamas.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke quien se fijó más en Sakura que en Hinata, aunque esta ultima se notaba que tenía más busto que ella.

-_** Hey, lindos pijamas.**_- Alagó Naruto.

Los pijamas de las chicas se componian por una camiseta ajustada de tirantes y unos pantalones cortitos, el de Sakura era rosa y el de Hinata lila. Sasuke en ese momento le hubiera obligado a Sakura a ponerse más ropa, le molestaba que vistiera así, mas que nada por que se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza y le estaba resultando imposible sacarla de allí, y más con ese corto pijama, que le hacía pensar las 1000 formas diferentes de hacerla suya.

- _**Gracias supongo.**_- Rió Hinata por lo bajo.

Hinata volvió su vista a Sakura, la cual estaba muy callada, seguramente seguía sin hablar con Sasuke desde esa misma mañana, tal vez debería darle un empujoncito a su amiga.

- _**Naruto ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas?.**_- Preguntó la Hyuga.

- _**Mmm, no veo porque no, Sasuke ¿puedes esperarme en el cuarto?**_.- Preguntó Naruto. El Uchiha asintió.

-_** E-espera Hinata..**_- Habló sola ya que no había rastro de su amiga, ahora estaban Sasuke y ella solos en el pasillo, y por raro que fuese ya no quedaba nadie, todos estaban en sus cuartos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, al saber porque Hinata hizo eso, menudo plan para dejarlos a solas, pero le parecía bien aprovecharía y mantendría una charlita con su querida y molesta Sakura.

- _**Hey.**_- La llamó, esta se estremeció al oír su voz.

- _**¿Que ocurre?.**_- Preguntó temerosa.

- _**Tu y yo tenemos que hablar**_.- Respondió Sasuke.

- _**Yo c-creo que no.-**_ Miró hacía un lado para ocultar su sonrojo, le ponía nerviosa estar a solas con Sasuke y más estando con ese pijama tan corto.

- _**Pero yo creo que si.-**_

Sin nada más que decir la agarró del brazo y practicamente la llevó contra su voluntad hasta el armario de la limpieza.

- _**Me has hecho daño en el brazo.**_- Se quejó ella frotándoselo.

-_** Tsk, molesta.**_- Murmuró enojado.

-_** ¿Ahora que te pasa?.**_- Se enfadó ella esta vez.

- _**¿Que que me pasa?.**_- Sonrió irónico.- _**Sakura estás jugando con fuego.-**_

-_** ¿De que hablas?**_.- Preguntó ella como si no supiese nada.

- _**Con que ahora no sabes nada, S**__**akura no me importa que intentes darme celos con el imbécil de tu novio, eso no funciona conmigo.**_- Le respondió Sasuke.- _**Pero si intentas darme celos será por algo, ¿me equivoco?.**_-

Sakura no tuvo el valor suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara, la había pillado infraganti.

Sasuke se acercó más a ella sin tocarla.

- _**Si te gusta jugar te advierto que yo también se jugar.**_- Le susurró al oído en un tono ¿sensual?.

El tono que había usado el azabache era exactamente eso, lo cual consiguió que a Sakura se le erizara el bello de la nuca y de todo el cuerpo, lo peor de todo es que seguía demasiado cerca. Sentía su respiración en el cuello, pero no solo eso, las manos del azabache se posaron sobre la pequeña cintura de ella.

- _**¿Quieres jugar Saku?**_.- Volvió a preguntar en ese odioso tono para la pelirosa, el cual la provocaba caer ante él.

El rostro de ella y el de Sasuke estaban frente a frente, unos escasos 10 cm separaban sus labios.

- _**No.**_- Consiguió decir en un gemido al sentir las candentes manos del azabache por debajo de la camiseta del pijama acariciar su espalda.

- _**¿Seguro?.**_- Preguntó haciendo intentos por rozar sus labios con los de ella, al parecer quería desesperarla, ya que ni los rozaba. Tan solo intentaba que su aliento chocara con el de ella.

Ella no respondió, sus piernas le temblaban de no ser por Sasuke quien la tenía entre él y la pared estaba segura que caería al suelo, ese era otro dato importante para intentar reprimirse y no ceder, al estar tan peda a el, su miembro no pasó desapercibido. Sakura miraba hipnotizada aquellos finos labios que estaban a ya 7 cm de los suyos.

_Sakura deseaba acortar esos 7 cm para poder rozar aquellos labios..._

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

******{Continuará}  
**

******¿Como ha estado este capítulo?.  
**

******Sasori engañando a Sakura, finalmente resulta que Sasuke tiene razón.  
**

******¿Que intentará hacer Sasuke jugando de esa manera con Sakura?  
**

******Y una cosita más, os dejaré elegir lo que os gustaría que pasara en el proximo capítulo con esa escena.  
**

******A) Habra Lime entre Sakura y Sasuke.  
**

******B) Habrá lime que podría haber ido a más si no fuese por una llamada de Sasori a Sakura (que inoportuno)  
**

******C) Sasuke la dejará con las ganas de recibir un beso para enseñarle que no estuvo bien intentar darle celos.  
**

******* Donde haya más vosotos será el elegido jeje, recordad vosotros elegis.  
**

******Gracias a:  
**

******DULCECITO331  
**

******Mitorolas  
**

******aRiElLa 95  
**

******Lalala  
**

******SakkuHaruu  
**

******por comentar mi fic ^^, gracias también a las alertas, y favoritos.  
**

******ByeBye  
**


	5. Capítulo 4: Celos

_**{Peligrosa Obsesión}**_

_**{Capítulo 5: Celos}**_

- _Los celos son una mezcla explosiva de amor, odio, avaricia y orgullo._

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

- _**¿Seguro?.**_- Preguntó haciendo intentos por rozar sus labios con los de ella, al parecer quería desesperarla, ya que ni los rozaba. Tan solo intentaba que su aliento chocara con el de ella.

Ella no respondió, sus piernas le temblaban de no ser por Sasuke quien la tenía entre él y la pared estaba segura que caería al suelo, ese era otro dato importante para intentar reprimirse y no ceder, al estar tan peda a el, su miembro no pasó desapercibido. Sakura miraba hipnotizada aquellos finos labios que estaban a ya 7 cm de los suyos.

_Sakura deseaba acortar esos 7 cm para poder rozar aquellos labios..._

Sasuke comenzó lentamente a acariciar la espalda de ella, se notaba tan cálida, él podía notar como la temperatura del cuerpo de Sakura estaba ardiendo de deseo. El azabache no pudo aguantarlo más ese jueguecito de seducción podía con él, y lo mejor de todo es que ella no había hecho nada, pero el rubor de las mejillas de la chica lo volvían loco, se podría decir que era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha había caído a los pies de una mujer.

Las manos de Sasuke bajaron hasta posarse en las nalgas de Sakura, ella no sabía como actuar y menos con Sasuke se sentía de algún modo incomoda, pero deseaba probar esos labios. Sasuke la atrajo ferozmente hacia él besándola con _lujuria_ y _deseo_, finalmente no aguantó más, necesitaba besarla, sabes que provocaba ella en él.

En el momento que Sasuke la estrechó más entre él y la besó sintió que algo le hervía en su interior, ¿cuantas veces había soñado con un beso de él?, en la habitación comenzaba a hacer demasiado calor para ella. Sakura no dudó en corresponderle el beso de la misma forma enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre ellas, sus labios se rozaban, sus alientos chocaban,sus respiraciones y corazones estaban acelerados de tanto deseo, ambos se sentían arder por dentro, Sasuke se separó de ella para quitarse la camiseta que usaba de pijama, luego volvió a arrinconarla entre la pared y el, Sakura en un impulsó consiguió entrelazar sus piernas en la cintura de él dando más comodidad a los besos y caricias, su móvil y la llave la de habitación que estaban en el bolsillo del pijama de ella cayeron al suelo, pero no le importó mucho ya que el azabache la mantenía ocupada mientras besaba su cuello y ella se agarraba a su salvaje y pelo azabache mientras suspiraba complacida y disfrutaba de aquellas besos y lametones que Sasuke depositaba en su cuello y clavícula, de vez en cuando mordía el cuello dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas.

Sasuke metió la mano por debajo del pijama de ella para acariciar los pechos de ella- sonrió al saber que no llevaba sostén-, Sakura gimió al sentir el agarre del azabache en su pecho, nadie la había tocado de esa manera, si ni quiera ella misma. Sakura volvió a buscar los labios del azabache los cuales la volvían loca. Volvieron a besarse intensivamente.

Una música los alertó, era el móvil de Sakura el cual vibraba sobre el suelo.

- _**¿Vas a contestar?**_.- Preguntó Sasuke esperando un "no" por parte de ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió para volver a besarle. El móvil no paraba de sonar por lo que Sakura abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos al reconocer el tono de la música.

- _**Mierda es el tono de Sasori**_.- Informó la pelirosa.

- _**No le contestes.**_- Pidió él volviéndola a besar.

Ella tampoco quería contestarle pero si no lo hacía se metería en problemas.

-_** Por favor.**_- Pidió ella.

Sasuke vaciló un poco pero la soltó y dejó que ella se agachara a recoger su móvil y contestar al bastardo de Sasori, el cual los había interrumpido.

- _**Sasori ¿que ocurre?**_.- Preguntó intentando disimular su respiración agitada.

- _Solo quería darte las buenas noches duerme bien para que no te duermas en clase, te quiero._-

- _**Y yo..**_- Dijo para después colgar.

_Culpabilidad.._.¿como podía engañar a alguien que la quiere?.

El azabache la miró alzando una ceja esperando alguna señal de querer seguir con lo que empezaron anteriormente.

- _**Me tengo que ir.**_- Dijo ella apenada.- _**No puedo hacerle esto a Sasori.-**_

- _**¿Por que?.**_- Preguntó él indignado.-_** ¿Que hay de malo?.-**_

- _**No tiene nada de bueno.**_- Respondió ella.-_** no puedo engañar a alguien que me quiere.-**_

- _**No tiene por que enterarse, podemos pasarlo bien ¿no?.**_- Frunció el ceño.

- _**Pasarlo bien.**_- Sonó enfadada.- _**¿Eso es lo que quieres?, debí suponerlo tan solo te importa el sexo.-**_

-_** Esa no es la razón por la que lo hago.**_- Se limito a decir.

- _**¿Entonces? dímelo, dime porque lo haces**_.- Pidió ella.- _**¿estabas celoso por Sasori?.-**_

_¿Celoso?_, había dado en el clavo, él estaba celoso, ¿se rebajaría tanto como para admitirlo?, no, él no era así. Decidió hacer lo más bajo que hay en el mundo, ¿Que hacía Sasuke Uchiha para escapar de esas situaciones?, mentir y dejar a su orgullo hablar.

- _**Si lo hice fue para darte la lección de que a mi nadie intenta darme celos, vete y fóllate a quien te dé la gana, sigue con tu novio, haz lo que quieras, a mi no me importa y nunca me va a importar, por que para mí siempre serás un niñata y eso nunca va a cambiar.**_- Le gritó mientras les decía aquellas palabras que por supuesto no las pensaba realmente, solo estaba dejando que su orgullo hablase.

Sakura sintió en ese momento su corazón partirse en dos y una sola lágrima salió de su ojo, y podría asegurar que aquella lágrima era la que más le había dolido en la vida.

-_** ¿Sabes?, para hundirme en la mierda no hay quien te gane**_.- Sakura intentó sonar firme.- _**No te preocupes, que ya no me equivoco más, al fin descubrí como eres en realidad**_.- Lo miró con decepción.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, él no quería enamorarse, tampoco reconocería que cuando la besó sintió algo que jamás había sentido, era un sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca con otra mujer, con solo mirarla a los ojos lo sentía, con oír una palabra de su boca era suficiente, pero terminó por hacerle daño, por que él es Sasuke Uchiha y su orgullo no le permitía ceder.

Sakura abrió la puerta y dejó a Sasuke solo en el cuarto de la limpieza, la ira de apoderó de él y pegó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a la pared, dejando rojos sus nudillos. Colocó sus cabeza sobre la pared con las manos a los lados apoyadas en la pared

-_** ¿Por que le has dicho eso, imbécil?**_.- Se maldijo a si mismo.-_** Un puto imbécil orgulloso es lo que soy.**_- Volvió a dar otro puñetazo a la pared.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Sakura salió de la habitación y comenzó a andar por aquel pasillo con una gran decepción, tantos años pensando que lo conocía cuando en realidad, no. Tantos años queriendo estar con un chico que era un completo imbécil.

Un chico pelinegro la vió salir de allí, pero esta ni se dio cuenta y siguió caminando mientras intentaba que sus lágrimas cesaran. El chico se acercó al lugar donde salió la chica y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena que le conmovió el corazón de alguna manera.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el suelo con su mirada perdida al frente. Ni si quiera miró al sujeto que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Nunca lo había visto tan deprimido.

- _**¿Que quieres?**_.- Preguntó Sasuke aun tirado en el suelo.

-_** Salí del baño y vi a Sakura salir de aquí llorando, ¿que has hecho Sasuke?**_.- Preguntó el pelinegro.

- _**No hice nada Sai, déjame en paz ¿quieres?**_.- Dijo sin ganas.

- _**Soy tu hermano, y quiero saber en que líos te estás metiendo ahora**_.- Le dijo Sai acercándose a Sasuke.- _**No se que coño le has hecho, pero tal y como la he visto te aseguro que le a afectado.-**_

- _**¿Y? a mi no me importa.**_- Mintió con desgana.

Sai se acercó frunciendo el ceño.

- _**No actúes como si nada te importara, no te comportes como un niño, porque te recuerdo que ya no lo eres, y si quieres actuar como un completo imbécil con alguien, buscate a otra persona y no le hagas daño a ella.**_- Sai le habló con enojo a Sasuke.- _**te recuerdo que ella es tu amiga, y la has hecho llorar.-**_

-_** Sabes perfectamente que me da exactamente igual hacerle daño.**_- Le encaró con una sonrisa arrogante.- _**¿Cuando me a importado?**_.-

- _**No actúes como si no te conociera, tal vez seas un buen actor, pero a mi no me engañas, te jode saber que Sakura daría todo por su novio, te jode saber que hay alguien que la quiere como tu jamás la quisiste, no me equivoco cuando digo que sigues siento un niño, por que te comportas como si te hubiera quitado un juguete.**_- Le gritó Sai intentando que su hermano reaccionara.

Sasuke no borró aquella sonrisa arrogante, la cual era lo único que podía hacer para que su hermano no se diera cuenta de que en verdad amaba a aquel "juguete" como la acababa de llamar.

- _**¿Me ves llorando por los rincones?.-**_ Se burló el azabache.-

- _**Te vi como jamás te había visto cuando entré aquí, estabas con la mirada perdida, tenía un rostro triste.**_- Sai levantó su dedo índice hasta darle en el pecho a Sasuke.-_** sé que has madurado aunque no quieras admitirlo, no puedes engañarme y tampoco puedes engañarte a ti mismo.-**_

_**- Hmp.- **_Hizo como si no le importara lo que su hermano le decía, cuando en realidad le estaba haciendo dar mil vueltas al asunto, y tres preguntas se formaron en su mente.

¿Le jodía ver a Sakura con el imbécil de Sasori?_ si; esa era la respuesta._

¿El nunca la quiso hasta que supo que tenía novio?_ si._

Pero la pregunta que más odiaba recordar y sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa.

¿Se estaba enamorando por primera vez en su vida? ¿y de Sakura?, _y si._

- _**Déjalo, eres un caso perdido, lo que te digo te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro.**_- Dijo Sai negando con la cabeza.- _**Volvamos a la habitación y ponte tu camiseta romeo**_.- Le bromeó aun con su rostro serio.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Sakura caminaba a su habitación tenía el corazón roto por un imbécil que ni la merecía, era una tonta por haber imaginado que el Uchiha estaba celoso, por haberse imaginado que él no solo buscaba sexo en ella. Tenía que llegar a su habitación y contarle todo a Hinata, y de paso mantener una charlita con ella, si no se hubiera llevado a Naruto, lo que le ocurrió con el azabache no hubiese pasado.

Antes de meter la llave por el cerrojo, intentó mejorar un poco su cabello ya que estaba un poco alborotado, sus labios era un caso perdido estaban hinchados y las marcar rojas del cuello eran dificil de tapar. Cogió aire y abrió la puerta.

Hinata estaba sentada en su cama leyendo una revista. Levantó su vista al ver a Sakura entrar.

-_** ¿Como te fue con Sasuke?.**_- Preguntó la Hyuga con una sonrisa, sin saber aún lo que había pasado.

- _**¿Cuando? ¿Cuando estábamos besándonos y luego llamó Sasori? o ¿Cuando me arrepentí de engañarle y enterarme que Sasuke es un imbécil?.**_- Preguntó Sakura con ironía mezclada con furia.

-_** ¿Como?.**_- Preguntó Hinata atónita.

-_** Te lo contaré todo, pero prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer algo como esto**_.- Le dijo la pelirosa.

La Hyuga asintió y se sentó junto a su amiga para escuchar lo que le sucedio.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Una chica con el cabello rojo y los ojos del mismo tono, caminaba por los pasillos de la misma residencia, sus shorts cortos y su camiseta con gran escote, la podrían confundir con una prostituta. Acababa de venir desde una residencia un poco más alejada de esta, ¿Que había estado haciendo? pues acostarse con un "amigo" que tenía problemas con su novia, al parecer era un estrecha.

Siguió caminando por esos pasillos hacia su habitación, pudo observar a dos chicos a lo lejos, ambos eran altos, con el cabello oscuro y una bonita piel blanquecina, los dos con los ojos negros como el carbón. -La chica sonrió.- hablaría con ellos y les pediría su número móvil.

Hablando de móviles el suyo comenzó a sonar.

-_** ¿Diga?**_.- Descolgó el teléfono.

- _llamé a mi novia estaba apunto de dormir._- Sonó un poco burlón.

-_** ¿No te sientes mal? quiero decir mientras tu y yo estábamos...eso, ella solo intentaba dormir.**_- Habló la chica pelirroja.

Los dos chicos que vio anteriormente seguían andando lentamente, el rostro del que parecía mayor estaba riñendo al que por supuesto era más guapo.

-_ No me siento mal, si estoy con ella es para aparentar con mis amigos, les parece linda.-_ Respondió el chico al otro lado del teléfono.

Los chicos ya estaban pasando por su lado y los dos le dirigieron una mirada.

-_** Sasori.-**_ Lo llamó la chica, en ese momento uno de ellos puso demasiada atención a la chica.- _**espero que la pelirosada, no se entere de nuestro engaño.**_- está vez el segundo chico también puso atención.- _**Adiós**_.- La chica colgó el teléfono.

Karin guardó el teléfono preparándose para cortejar a esos chicos.

- _**Ho..**_- Los chicos pasaron completamente de ella y siguieron su camino, cuando se giró para verlos, notó que el de cabellos azabache estaba muy disgustado y molesto, el de pelo negro también se notaba molesto pero intentaba no parecerlo tanto. ¿Que era lo que los había puesto así?

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

- _**Pero Sai, tenemos que decírselo.-**_ Dijo Sasuke enojado.

-_** No estamos seguros si ese es Sasori.**_- Negó Sai.

- _**No me jodas, ¿Conoces algún otro que se llame Sasori? ¿O alguna chica aparte de Sakura que tenga el pelo color rosa?.**_- Preguntó el azabache esperando que Sai le diera la razón.

Sai se quedó pensativo.

- _**Sabes que no me gusta dar malas noticias**_.- Comentó Sai.

- _**¿Pretendes que lo haga yo?**_.- Insinuó Sasuke.

- _**Eres tú el que quieres decírselo.**_- Dijo Sai.- _**parece que en realidad si te importa.-**_

- _**Hmp.**_- Sasuke vaciló un poco antes de volver a mirar a su hermano.- _**No creo que quiera hablar conmigo después de lo que le dije.-**_

-_** ¿Y que le dijiste?.**_- Preguntó el pelinegro.

- _**En resumen, me comporté como un verdadero capullo y la llamé niñata.**_- Respondió desviando su mirada, se sentía un miserable.

-_** ¿Y piensas eso de verdad?.**_- Preguntó Sai, esperando alguna explicación.

- _**Sabes que cuando me enfado, no soy yo el que habla, si no mi orgullo.**_- Respondió la pregunta de su hermano.

-_** Oh, entiendo ¿ y la razón por la que te enojaste?.-**_

Sai podía ser muy listo aveces, siempre intentaba llegar al punto donde comenzó todo, pero Sasuke le conocía y no caería tan facilmente.

- _**Por que llamo Sasori y nos interrumpió. Sabes que no me gusta que me dejen a medias**_.- Respondió Sasuke intentando disimular.- _**¿Que esperabas?.-**_

_**- Celos.- **_Respondió simplemente el pelinegro.

- _**¿Tu también piensas que estoy celoso por Sakura?, por favor..puedo tener a cualquier chica que desee.**_- Se burló sin importancia.- _**y como tu dijiste es mi amiga.-**_

-_** Pero resulta que ibas a acostarte con tu "amiga"**_.- Le recordó Sai.

-_** No te salgas del tema, volvamos al engaño de Sasori**_.- Sasuke intentó cambiar rápidamente de tema.

- _**Está bien.**_- Sai colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke.-_** Mañana le contarás todo.**_- Dijo con una de sus sonrisas falsas.

- **_¿Que parte de no quiere habl..-_**

- _**He dicho, mañana le contarás todo, porque yo no lo voy a hacer, si quieres hacer algo bueno por ella hazlo.**_- Se burló Sai con una sonrisa de diversión.- _**Y deberías pedirle perdón.-**_

Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, pero no iba a dejar que Sakura estubiese más tiempo con ese imbécil engañándola, ella no se merecía eso, se merecía alguien mejor, alguien como..._como otro_. Sasuke sabía que él no era lo mejor que se merecía Sakura, había muchos mejores que él, pero en todo caso la protegería de hombres como él y como Sasori, aunque ella no lo supiera. Mañana se disculparía por haberse portado tan mal con ella.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Sakura y Hinata estaban en su habitación, Sakura había dejado de llorar pero sus ojos estaban rojos. Hinata se había enterado de todo, ¿como Sasuke pudo decirle eso, el muy miserable?.

- _**Todavía tienes a Sasori.**_- Le intentó tranquilizar la Hyuga.

- _**No lo entiendes aunque no hemos tenido sexo, nos estuvimos besando y otras cosas, técnicamente es como si lo hubiese engañado.**_- Sakura estaba alteraba.-

-_** El no tiene porque enterarse.-**_

- _**Hablas igual que Sasuke.**_- Dijo Sakura.- _**y tu tienes algo de culpa si tu no te hubieses llevado a Naruto y no nos hubieras dejado solos..-**_

- _**¿Que? adelante dime ¿que habría pasado?, Sakura si te dijo aquello era porque estaba enfadado, ¿quien no lo estaría?, intentaste darle celos.**_- Le recordó la Hyuga.

- _**Tu me aconsejaste que lo hiciera, ¿De que partes estás?, se supone que somos amigas.-**_

-_** Lo somos y como amiga tuya no puedo mentirte, tu y Sasuke sois completamente diferentes, pero tienes algo en común, tu y él sois verdaderamente orgullosos, la prueba es que sabes que tengo razón y por eso contra atacaste.**_- Habló la pelinegra.- _**¿Me equivoco?.**_

Sakura no habló solo rodó de ojos en desacuerdo.

- _**Lo sabía, mira no vale la pena que estés enfadada con él, eso no trae nada bueno, por lo que deberías pedirle perdón y decirle si podéis volver a ser amigos.**_- Hinata hizo una pausa.-_** sin intentar nuevamente darle celos.-**_

-_** Es él quien debería pedirme perdón**_.- Se negó la pelirosa.-

-_** Tu empezaste a darle celos, y sé que lo conseguiste.**_-

- _**¿Lo conseguí?.-**_

- _**Ya sabes, él tiene orgullo y no lo reconocerá, pero tu no viste con la cara que te miraba en el cine cuando te besaste con Sasori.**_-

- _**Tal vez, pero no quiero ilusionarme, hoy mismo me desilusionó.-**_

- _**Sakura, los celos son muy malos en un hombre y más aún en un Uchiha.**_- Le advirtió la Hyuga.

- _**Será mejor ir a dormir, mañana quiero intentar estar bien para el primer día de clase, no se ni como podré mirar a la cara a Sasori**_.- Se lamentó Sakura.

Las chicas se acostaron en su cama, Sakura pensó en disculpase con Sasuke y así lo haría, no quería perder su amistad, pero le dejaría bien claro que lo que pasó, no solo no se podría repetir si no que tampoco podía enterarse nadie_ y mucho menos Sasori._

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

******{Continuará}  
**

******Como veis, finalmente elegí la A/B.  
**

******Todo estuvo muy igualado y decidí hacer algo de las dos opciones más elegidas, no quería decepcionar a nadie.  
**

******¿Que pasará ahora que Sasuke sabe lo del engaño de Sasori? ¿Será capaz de contarle tan dolorosa noticia?.  
**

******Ya veremos jaja.  
**

******¿Quien pensais que tenia razón? ¿Sakura o Sasuke?.  
**

******En mi opinion yo no me pondría de parte de ninguno, creo que los dos tienen la culpa.  
**

******Sakura por jugar con fuego y Sasuke por tratarla de ese modo.  
**

******PD: mis disculpas si hice que Sasuke tratara tan mal a Sakura, pero ya sabeis que cuando nos enfadamos decimos cosas que no pensamos y luego terminamos por arrepentirnos.  
**

************GRACIAS A*****  
**

******Aes  
**

******DULCECITO311  
**

******Sakkuharuu  
**

******ana mAria  
**

****** .c  
**

******Guest  
**

******tania56  
**

******Amante Sasusaku  
**

******cielphantomhive18  
**

******aRiEla 95  
**

**********GRACIAS POR COMENTAR****  
**

******ByeBye  
**


	6. Capítulo 5: Secretos

_**{Peligrosa Obsesión}**_

_**{Capítulo 5: Secretos}**_

- Confianza es el sentimiento de poder creer a una persona incluso cuando sabemos que mentiríamos en su lugar.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

[Lunes por la mañana]

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura tuvo que llevar un pañuelo sobre el cuello, y como ella pensaba era incapaz de mirar a Sasori a la cara, él fue por la mañana a recogerla a su residencia para ir juntos a clases, ya que ambos estudiaban medicina. Ella intentaba mirarle a los ojos, simplemente no podía, ocultarle algo a tu novio es difícil, y la preocupación estaba de su parte, no solo tenía que cargar con aquel secreto, si no que también preocuparse de que el Uchiha no fuera contándolo por ahí, ya que se le vio enfadado. Intentaría poder hablar con él cuando las clases terminaran.

Sasori iba a su lado caminando como si nada hubiese pasado, parecía tan normal ¿quien pensaría que tras el chico simpático, estaba el interesado?, había engañado a su novia, la quería pero no tanto como para esperarla, hubiese cortado con ella hacia tiempo de saber que era una estrecha, pero le había cogido cariño y sus amigos también.

Las clases se ambos transcurrieron con normalidad, Sakura conoció a sus profesores, en especial a la profesora de anatomía; Tsunade Senju , la cual le cayó realmente bien, tenia un fuerte caracter pero se notaba que disfrutaba enseñando, era todo un ejemplo a seguir para ella.

.

.

Las clases de Sasuke y Naruto fueron bastantes pesadas, sus ánimos bajaron cuando recordaron que todavía les quedaba cuatro años más, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba esa carrera pero tampoco les gustaba defraudar a sus padres, Uzumaki's ramen debía seguir adelante y Uchiha's S.A. también. Ellos dos eran el futuro.

A Sasuke le fue difícil no contarle a su amigo lo pasado la noche anterior con la pelirosa, quería contárselo pero se sentiría aun más miserable, lo primordial para él era buscar a la pelirosa y cuando la encontrara pedirle perdón y contarle el engaño de Sasori.

Naruto pasó las clases pensativo, la otra noche cuando Hinata lo agarró del brazo tan repentinamente que por poco se lo arranca, lo dejó patidifuso, y cuando llegaron bastante lejos de donde estaban, la Hyuga pareció pensarse lo que tenía que decirle para luego soltar una bobada. Hinata decía que en un lugar del pasillo hacía más frió que en el otro, la chica se colocó en muchas posiciones diferentes, dejando al rubio apunto de reírse en sus narices, lo cual no lo hizo para no ofender a la chica pero aquella actitud no se veía tan boba, sonó un poco alocada, lo cual le gustaba.

.

.

Hinata pasó las clases verdaderamente cómoda, amaba la psicología; escuchar a la gente, ayudarla, comprenderla; ella era una chica la cual ayudaría hasta al asesino más peligroso del mundo a rectificar y valorar las cosas, aunque aveces sus consejos no eran del todo efectivos y hasta ella misma se lamentaba despues, es el caso de la "gran idea" de llevar a su mejor amiga a la boca del lobo, haciéndola jugar con los celos de un Uchiha, pero en el fondo Hinata se sentía satisfecha, ¿su amiga no quería besar a Sasuke? pues ya esta hecho, cuando eran más pequeñas sobre los 14 años, Sakura solía decir que estaba enamorada de él, pero ambas sabían que ese amor solo era inmaduro, pero tal y como crecieron, la misma Hinata se dio cuenta que su amiga realmente si lo estaba.

.

.

Sai salió de sus clases de diseño con una libreta llena de edificios, de allí salió con enormes ideas para dibujar, en cuanto llegara a su habitación se podría con ello, ¿que hacer aparte de eso?, Sai era un chico con mucho tiempo libre, cuando llegara la hora de comer, los invitaría a todos al Ichikaru´s, el no era de comer ramen, pero aquella rubia; Ino. Le hizo recordar que cuando estuvieron en el instituto se llevaban bien y era muy simpática aunque alguna que otra pelea hubo con Sakura, también recordó el día que "misteriosamente" dejaron de hablarse, todavía se preguntaba el "motivo" pero lo único que sabía por parte de Hinata, la cual le contó que Ino y Sakura habían perdido los estrechos lazos que tenían.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

_**[Lunes, mediodía]**_

Sakura salio de su edificio acompañada de Sasori, del cual se despidió y rechazó una incitación para comer ya que había quedado con los demás.

Ella fue directamente a su residencia, tenía que encontrarlo, debía encontrar al azabache e intentar arreglar aquel "asunto". Su paso era rápido y firme no se iba a detener tenía mucha prisa ¿quien sabe a cuanta gente le habría contado ya eso?.

Alguien la tomó del brazo obligandola a parar, ella se giró con brusquedad para ver quien se atrevía a cortar su paso, se relajó cuando vio que aquel chico era el que estaba buscando.

- _**Sasuke**_.- Comenzó a hablar la pelirosa.-_** tenemos que hablar de..-**_

- _**Lo siento.**_- Se disculpó Sasuke interrumpiéndola al hablar.- **Siento haber sido tan borde contigo, estaba enfadado y bueno...**-

-_** Al principio me enfadé, me desilusionaste, pero bueno ahora mismo estaba buscándote tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer**_.- Dijo Sakura.

_**- Yo también tengo que decirte algo, pero aquí no, vamos a otro sitio.-**_

Sakura asintió y lo siguió, iba junto a él, los dos solos, le parecía raro pero de algún modo el silencio que había era cómodo y relajado, y eso le gustaba. No había duda que todavía esperaban un misero "_te quiero_" de su boca, al igual que cuando eran niños, aunque sabía que eso nunca llegaría pero soñar era gratis, había encontrado a Sasori y aunque no sentía ni la mitad de amor por él que sentía con Sasuke, a él también lo quería.

Llegaron a unos de los muchos bancos que habían en el campus, y se sentaron en él, uno al lado del otro. Sasuke apoyó sus brazos sobre el respaldo del banco y quedó mirando fijamente a Sakura. Ella no podía mirarle a la cara, se sentía demasiado avergonzada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- **_¿De que querías hablar?._**- Preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.

-_** Sobre lo de anoche, yo también quería disculparme por intentar darte celos, sé que no funcionaría pero quería intentarlo...**_- La mejillas de sakura comenzaron a teñirse de un rojo claro.- _**Y también pedirte que no cuentes esto a nadie, yo quiero a Sasori y no me perdonaría perderlo por esto.-**_

Sasuke frunció el ceño, debía contarle inmediatamente el engaño de Sasori.

-_** Sasuke, yo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, pero sin que vuelva a suceder lo que pasó, te prometo que no volveré a intentar darte celos.**_- Sakura hizo una pausa.-_** pero tu no vuelvas a intentar vengarte, ¿de acuerdo?, si perdiera a Sasori, todo mi mundo se vendría abajo, por favor no le digas nada.-**_

El azabache relajó su rostro, aunque no lo mostraba, por dentro estaba desesperado ¿se lo decía o no?, si le decía lo se Sasori ella se pondría a llorar, pero ¿que hacer?, si a partir de ahora serian amigos no podría callarselo.

- _**Sakura, no le diré nada a nadie si no quieres, tampoco a Sasori, pero quiero que entiendas una cosa.**_- Sasuke clavó su mirada en los ojos de Sakura.-_** Yo no lo hice por eso.**_- Finalizó, después dio un largo suspiro para volver a hablar.-_** ¿Dices que somos amigos a partir de ahora, no?.**_- la pelirosa asintió lentamente.-_** ¿Que harías si tuvieras que decirme algo que me dolería?.-**_

- _**Pues te lo diría, no está bien mentir a un amigo cuando sabes la verdad.**_- Respondió ella.

- _**Entonces te lo diré.-**_

-_** ¿Que pasa? me estás asustando.-**_

- _**Sasori te está engañando.**_- Dijo como si nada, ¿para que iba a tener un poco de tacto? las noticias para él por muy malas que sea habían que decirlas tal y como eran.

El azabache quedó mirándola esperando alguna reacción, insulto o algo.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo por un rato sin mostrar ninguna sensación, de pronto comenzó a reir.

- _**Muy buena Sasuke, ¿crees que voy a creerme eso?.**_- Sakura siguió riendo como si de un chiste se tratara.

- _**Sakura estoy hablando enserio.**_- El azabache la miraba como si estuviera loca, ¿porque demonios no le creía?.- _**¿No confías en mi?.-**_

- _**Lo que pasa es que conozco a Sasori y no lo veo capaz de eso.**_- Sakura no podía evitar seguir riendo.- _**te dije que acabaron las venganzas.-**_

Sasuke no aguantaba más aquello, ¿desde cuando Sakura es tan tonta?¿no se daba cuenta de la seriedad con lo que lo decía?, él no iba a ir detrás de ella hasta que lo creyera, ya tenía la _conciencia limpia_, si no quería creerle haya ella.

- _**Hmp.**_- Sasuke se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar dejando a Sakura.

-_** Espera Sasuke.**_- Sakura aun con aquellas risitas se levantó de su sitio y lo siguió.

Ambos siguieron andando camino al restaurante donde quedaron con los demás.

El estaba molesto ¿como no iba a estarlo? el sabía que Sasori la engañaba ¿y ella no le creía?, y todavía había una cosa que le carcomía la cabeza, necesitaba saber el porque ella intentó darle celos, aunque era obvio, pero necesitaba oírlo salir de su boca.

Sasuke detuvo su paso y Sakura chocó contra su espalda.

- _**¡Auch!, ¿porque paraste así?**_.- Preguntó ella mientras acariciaba su frente.

- _**¿Porque intentaste darme celos?**_.- Respondió en otra pregunta sin darse la vuelta para mirarla.

- _**¿Que?.-** _Sakura abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ¿a que venia eso?.

- _**No te hagas la tonta, dímelo.-**_

-_** ¿A que viene eso ahora?.-**_

_**- Viene a que quiero.. no, mejor dicho necesito saberlo.**_- Rectificó el azabache.

_**- P-porque necesitaba intentar saber si sentías algo o no por mi.-**_ Respondió ella dejando de lado la vergüenza y la timidez.-

-_** ¿Y que hubieras hecho si yo llegara a sentir algo?**_.- Preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura se sentía realmente atónita ante el comportamiento del azabache.

- _**Eso no importa ahora, además estoy con Sasori.**_-

- _**¿Pero le quieres tanto como me quisiste a mi?.-**_

Aquellas preguntas le resultaban incomodas a ella, ¿que mosca le había picado? ¿desde cuando le importaban sus sentimientos?.

- _**Responde.**_- Le ordenó el azabache frunciendo el ceño, esta vez se dio la vuelta para atravesarla con sus ojos negros.

Sakura retrocedió dos pasos, sentía un poco de temor de él, era más alto que ella por lo que se sentía insegura e intimidada.

- _**Nunca.-**_ Se limitó a responder.-_** nunca podre hacerlo.-**_

Sasuke se giró sin decir nada y ella frunció el ceño.

-_** Espera, no puedes obligarme a responderte y luego irte así sin más, yo también quiero que me respondas a algo.**_- La pelirosa lo obligó a pasarse cogiéndole del brazo.

El azabache se giró indignado para oír la pregunta de ella.

-_** Antes dijiste que no lo hiciste para vengarte, pero entonces ¿porque? ¿porqué me besaste?**_.- Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-_** ¿Eso que importa ahora? tu misma lo dijiste ahora estás con Sasori.**_-

-_** Yo te he respondido**_.- Sakura se cruzó de brazos.-_** Y si lo he hecho es porque también quiero que me respondas.-**_

-_** No lo sé.**_- Mintió el azabache desviando su mirada.

- _**Si, si que lo sabes pero eres un puto cobarde que no te atreves a decirme lo que te pasa conmigo.**_- Le encaró Sakura aun con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke soltó un risa burlona, y Sakura enfadada por su reacción abrió su boca dispuesta a reprocharle.

- _**Sakura, Sasuke, hola**_.- Saludó Naruto cerca del lugar donde se habían parado.-_** No quiero interrumpir si estabais hablando de algo.**_- Se lamentó Naruto sobandose la cabeza.

- _**Tranquilo, no interrumpías nada.**_- Le sonrió falsamente Sakura.-_** ¿Que querías?.-**_

- _**Vine a buscaros, Sasuke dijo que él iba a buscarte pero tardaba mucho, Sai y Hinata me obligaron a venir**_.- Explicó el rubio.-_** ¿Y ese pañuelo tan feo Sakura?.-**_

- _**¿Eh?.**_- La mejillas de la chica se imprendaron completamente de un rojo intenso.- **"**_busca un escusa, vamos cerebro piensa_**".**-

-_** Le dolía la garganta, por eso tardamos tanto...tuvimos que ir a su habitación a buscarlo**_.- Excusó Sasuke por ella.

Sakura agradeció a Sasuke con una mirada, él lo entendió, para él era fácil saber lo que realmente pensaba Sakura, era como un libro abierto.

-_** Oh bueno, entonces espero que no te duela al tragar la comida.**_- Dijo el rubio simpáticamente.

-_** Vayamos a comer, ¿no, Sakurita?.**_- Sasuke le guiñó un ojo con esa odiosa y sexy sonrisa que mostraba arrogancia. Ella no se iba a salir con la suya, Sasuke Uchiha no le diría nada sobre sus sentimientos, _al menos no por ahora._

Sakura lo miró fastidiada inflando sus mejillas de un modo adorable e infantil, odiaba no salir ganando, pero tarde o temprano Sasuke iba a responderle la pregunta, _tanto si quería como si no._

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Los tres chicos llegaron al Ichikaru's, donde Hinata y Sai los esperaban.

-_** ¿Otra vez escogiste un restaurante de ramen?.**_- Preguntó Sakura a Naruto.

- _**Yo no fuí, Sai nos convenció.**_- Se defendió el rubio.

Siguieron andando hasta dar con la mesa donde estaban sus dos amigos esperándolos. Y se sentaron junto a ellos.

- _**¿Porque estamos nuevamente aquí?.**_- Preguntó Sakura con recelo.

- _**Es cierto.**_- Naruto le dio la razón a Sakura.

- _**Quiero ver a Ino.**_- Respondió el pelinegro mientras buscaba desesperadamente a la rubia.

-_** ¿Que? oh no, yo no quiero verla.**_- Negó la pelirosa.

- _**Eso fue hace mucho, ¿no crees que deberías perdonarla?**_.- Preguntó Hinata en tono dulce.

- _**Hinata, sabes que me dolió mucho que hiciera aquello.**_- Volvió a negar la pelirosa.

Los chicos las miraban expectantes, ninguno de los tres sabían la razón por la que Sakura e Ino dejaron de hablarse tan repentinamente.

Por desgracia de Sai y suerte de Sakura, esta vez fue un hombre quien los atendió, y no hubo rastro de Ino en ningún momento.

Hinata y Sai estaban atentos a Sasuke y Sakura, los cuales hablaban molestandose el uno al otro, como si fueron dos niños pequeños. Sasuke hacía ademán de quitarle el pañuelo tan feo que llevaba puesto y ella se enfadaba con él e inflaba sus mejillas. Naruto se sentía fuera de lugar, ¿se había perdido algo?. ¿Desde cuando su mejor amigo bromea tanto con ella y son tan amigos?.

-_** Naruto.**_- Lo llamó la pelinegra.- _**¿Que vais a hacer esta tarde?.-**_

- _**Pues...pensabamos quedarnos en la habitación relajados y hablando.**_- Respondió el rubio.

-_** ¿Podemos ir?**_.- Preguntó Sakura al rubio.

-_** Lo siento, pero necesitamos espacio para hacer nuestras cosas de chicos.**_- Respondió Naruto.

- _**¿Uhm? ¿Y no podéis hacerlas con nosotras en la misma habitación?.-**_

- _**Cuando los chicos están con chicas se comportan de otro modo ¿sabéis?, necesitamos un espacio solo de hombres.**_- Habló esta vez Sai.

Sakura y Hinata se indignaron y ambas dirigieron una mirada a Sasuke el cual se mantenía en silencio.

- _**¿Que?.**_- Preguntó el azabache intimidado ante la mirada de ambas chicas.

- _**¿A ti te molestamos Sasu?.**_- Preguntó Sakura con un tono de voz dulce y coqueto - Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa actitud.-

- _**La verdad es que no, Saku.**_- Respondió guiñando un ojo siguiendole el juego a ambas chicas.

-_** Entonces, Saku y yo podemos acompañaros verdad?.**_- Preguntó esta vez Hinata.

- _**No veo el problema Hina.**_- Respondió el azabache.

- _**¡BASTA!, dejad ese estúpido tono, aun así, la habitación es de los tres, y somos dos contra uno.**_- Negó el rubio rápidamente.

-_** De acuerdo entonces yo me iré con ellas, solo con Hina y Saku.**_- Dijo Sasuke lentamente con un tono sensual acompañado de una sonrisa peligrosa dirigida al rubio.

-_** Olvidalo, que vengan con nosotros.**_- Cambio de opinión el rubio, obviamente poniendose celoso.

Sakura y Hinata rieron complices de Sasuke.

- _**Os esperamos a las seis ¿vale?**_.- Preguntó Naruto.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza felices, gracias a Sasuke no se aburrirían en toda la tarde.

Sakura de algún modo estaba feliz, ella y Sasuke tendría una amistad no como antiguamente cuando eran niños, en los cuales Sasuke se divertía molestandola, cada vez que ella también lo hacía y terminaban a gritos peleados. No, esta sería una amistad madura, aunque de vez en cuando seguían molestando y bromeando, esta vez dejarían a una lado las peleas, por el bien de todos..

_por el bien de ella..._

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

**{Continuará}  
**

**Ne, ¿como estaís?, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan, nunca con tan solo 5 capitulo llegué a los 25, ¿podremos llegar a los 30 en el proximo capitulo?, jeje eso espero. Creo que el titulo del capitulo no tiene mucho que ver, aunque por lo menos para mi si.  
**

**Está el secreto que guardan Sasuke y Sakura, del cual solo están enterados Sai y Hinata.  
**

**El secreto de que pasó con la amistad de Ino y Sakura.  
**

**Y bueno ya no es tán secreto pero Sasori sigue engañando a Sakura, y como veis Sasuke se lo contó pero ella no lo creyó, Y el ya tiene la conciencia limpia aunque ya digo que en el proximo capitulo Sasuke y Sasori llegarán a las manos, me encanta hacer peleas y aqui habrá una, la razón: Sakura Haruno.  
**

****PD: Edité los capitulos anteriores, Sakura no estudiará periodismo, si no medicina :)  
**

**AHORA IMPORTANTE:  
**

**Hace tiempo llevo siguiendo y leyendo un fic de SheNdy, no se si habreis leido algun otro fic de ella,y bueno este fic que a mi parecer es MUY BUENO, a mi me a encantado porque que siempre espero que SheNdy actualice pronto porque enserio es BUENISIMO, trata sobre unos adolescentes en una academia de baile, y como adolescentes que son, tienen problemas de todo tipo, hay amor, baile y sobre todo y espero que SheNdy haga algo pronto SASUSAKU.  
**

**El fic se llama: Konoha Royal Dance Academy.  
**

**Hago este anuncio porque me parece una pena que tenga tan pocos reviews, y espero que también le deis un oportunidad tanto a SheNdy como a su fic ^^.  
**

*******AGRADECIMIENTOS POR COMENTAR EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR*****  
**

**Aes  
**

**Aoi JM  
**

**haruicha  
**

**aRiElLa 95**

******Gracias ^^****  
**

* * *

**ByeBye  
**


	7. Capítulo 6: Problemas

_**{Peligrosa Obsesión}**_

_**{Capítulo 6: Problemas}**_

- Si mis labios no pueden decirte que te amo, quiero que mi corazón lo repita cuantas veces yo respire.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

[Lunes, por la tarde]

Los chicos estaban en su habitación esperando a las chicas, las cuales se retrasaban. Naruto no quería que las chicas llegaran, simplemente quería disfrutar de un ambiente solo de hombres para poder comportarse como tal, Sai quien se indignaba un poco, pero finalmente cedió. Sasuke había decidido ayudar a las chicas, todo con tal de ver a Naruto; molesto o celoso haría cualquier cosa.

- **_Teme, no entiendo porque te pusiste de su parte._**- Bufó resignado el rubio recostado en su cama.

- _**Cierto Sasuke, además parecías muy amigable con Sakura y Hinata**_.- Habló Sai mirando a su hermano con recelo, ¿Acaso Sakura lo había perdonado?.

-_** Simplemente aproveché para poner celoso a Naruto.**_- Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-_** ¡Ajá!, maldito Teme.-**_ Naruto se levantó bruscamente de su cama.- _**que sepas que no estoy para nada celoso.**_-

- _**¿Ah no?**_.- Le encaró Sasuke sin quitar aquella sonrisa.- _**pues estuve pensando en pedirle una cita a Hinata ¿que te parece, dobe?.**_-

-_** ¡No puedes hacer eso!, ni si quiera te gusta, buscate a otra.-**_ Le encaró el rubio centímetros más abajo del suelo, Sasuke seguía siendo más alto que él.

-_** Dobe, Teme...¿Que infantiles, no?...aunque echaba de menos esos apodos os va perfectamente con vosotros.**_- Se burló Sai.

-_** ¡TU CALLATE!.**_- Gritaron ambos chicos al pelinegro.

-_** Vale.**_- rió nerviosamente con los ojos cerrados.-_** tranquilizaros.**_- Sai abrió los ojos y tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban pasando de él, y de nuevo estaban peleando.

- _**Como decía, no la toques.**_- Ordenó Naruto.

-_** ¿Admites que te puse celoso?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke.

-_** Nunca.-**_ Naruto apartó la cabeza.

Sai los miró con resignación, pensando que deberían de dejar las estupideces de críos. Sería mejor cambiar de tema a uno el cual le merodeaba por su cabeza

-_** Ey, Sasuke ¿hablaste ya con Sakura, sobre lo que te dije?.**_- Preguntó Sai, sin olvidar que Naruto se encontraba entre ellos.

- _**Si**_.- Sasuke parecía pensar algo con lo que Sai pudiera entenderle sin que Naruto se enterase.-_** ya hablé con ella pero no me creyó que el "gato rojo" está engañando al "gato rosa", aún así, el "gato rosa" perdonó al "gato azul" y ahora son amigos.**_- Respondió Sasuke con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- _**Oh, ¿y que piensas hacer para que te crea que el "gato rojo" engaña al "gato rosa"?**_.- Preguntó el pelinegro entendiendo todo.

Naruto los miraba con una interrogación en su cabeza ¿de que hablaban? ¿gatos de colores?.

- _**Creo que ella sola se tendrá que dar cuenta, porque yo tengo la conciencia limpia, pero te admito que estoy molesto por el "gato rosa"**_.- Respondió el azabache.

-_** Chicos, eh chicos ¿de que gatos estáis hablando?.**_- Preguntó un incomprendido Naruto.

- _**Unos de la tele**_.- Inventó Sai restándole importancia.

- _**Que guay, quiero verlos, ¿cuando los echan?.**_- Preguntó Naruto ilusionado.

- _**No seas crío, además ya no los echan...eran unos que vimos cuando eramos niños y Sakura no lo recuerda**_.- Respondió Sasuke.

- _**¿Crío?, yo no soy el que está hablando de unos dibujos que echan por la tele y los veía cuando era un niño**_.- Se defendió el rubio.

Unos golpes bruscos en la puerta los alertaron, seguidos de de una voz femenina alterada. Sai se levantó para abrir la puerta y se encontró con una Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_** ¿Que ocurre?.**_- Preguntó Naruto acercándose a Hinata la cual hacia intentos por hablar pero el llanto los ocupaba.

Sasuke miró detrás de Hinata pero no había nadie mas.

- _**¿Y Sakura?.**_- Preguntó Sasuke extrañado de que no estuviera con ella.

Hinata pareció reaccionar.

- _**Sa-sa-s-ori, el lo descubrió.-**_ gimoteó la pelinegra, preocupada por su amiga.- _**tenías razón sobre Sasori, no es de fiar, tengo miedo q-que le haga daño.-**_

- Hinata cuentanos todo lo que ha pasado, ¿porque le iba a hacer daño?.- Pidió Sai preocupado por Sakura, los otros dos asintieron y Hinata levantó la cabeza dispuesta a hablar.

Flash back.

_Hinata y Sakura habían salido a dar una pequeña vuelta por el campus antes de ir a la habitación de sus amigos, ambas charlaban tranquilamente hasta que a lo lejos vieron a Sasori junto a una pelirroja, la cual parecía muy acaramelada con él. Sakura se acercó dispuesta a pedir explicaciones a su novio, Hinata un poco dudosa la siguió._

_- Sasori, ¿se puede saber que haces?.- Preguntó Sakura viendo como Sasori soltaba repentinamente a la peliroja._

_- Nada, estaba charlando aqui con...con mi prima.- Respondió con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza._

_El rostro de Sakura se relajó, pero aun así lo miró con recelo, él nunca le mencionó que su prima estudiara en esta universidad._

_- Om, ¿así que tu eres la prima de Sasori?.- Preguntó Sakura mirando a la pelirroja, la cual parecía estar perdida._

_- Esto si..- Respondió la pelirroja dudosa._

_- ¿Por parte de madre o padre?.- Preguntó la Haruno intentando averiguar la verdad._

_- Madre/padre.- Respondieron ambos a la vez._

_Todo al traste, pillados y descubiertos._

_"Sasori te engaña". En su mente sonaron esas palabras las cuales Sasuke le había dicho esa misma mañana. Ahora lamentaba no haberlo creído._

_- ¡Sasori! ¿como te atreves?.- Sakura estaba muy enfadada, tanto que como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, pegó un guantazo directo a la mejilla de Sasori._

_El pelirrojo no pudo contenerse e hizo lo mismo, la cabeza de Sakura hizo un movimiento brusca ante tal impacto. Inmediatamente la jaló del brazo con furia._

_- ¿Que te crees que haces pegandome? ¿eh?.- Sasori comenzó a zarandearla, ¿como se atrevía a dejarlo así en ridículo delante de todos?._

_Hinata quien se encontraba justo detrás de la pelirosa comenzó a asustarse, la gente comenzaba a distinguir el barullo y se acercaba, pero nadie hacía nada para ayudar a la pobre Sakura._

_En uno de los zarandeos de Sasori, el pañuelo de Sakura fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta caer al suelo._

_- ¿Y esto?.- Le gritó el pelirrojo.- ¿Me acusas a mi de engañarte, cuando eres tu la que lo hace?.-_

_- Sueltame.- Gritó Sakura intentando deshacer el agarre y Sasori volvió a darle otro guantazo.-_

_Hinata comenzó a echar lágrimas por sus ojos ¿como había pasado esto? Sasori era un buen chico, ¿como pudo engañarla y pegarle?. La Hyuga salió de allí a toda prisa, debía llegar a la habitación de los chicos y pedirles ayuda._

Fin del flash back.

- _**Vine lo más rápido que pude...por favor id a ayudarla.**_- Pidió entre sollozos la ojiperla.

- _**Dinos en que parte está, rápido.**_- Exigió saber Sasuke mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabello y lo removía preocupado.

-_** Están cerca de aquí, seguidme.**_- Contestó Hinata.

.

.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación a toda prisa. Hinata los llevó hasta aquel lugar, el cual estaba aprisionado de gente, la cual no hacía nada tan solo miraban el espectáculo, en el cual un chico humillaba a una chica.

Sasuke y Naruto lograron meterse entre la gran cantidad de personas y divisaron a Sasori el cual mantenía un agarre muy fuerte en Sakura.

- _**Eres una zorra, ¿decías que no estabas preparada? ¿quien es ese imbécil? ¿con quien te has acostado?.**_- Le Gritaba una y otra vez el pelirrojo.

- _**Yo no hice tal cosa.**_- Se defendió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_** ¿Ah no? ¿entonces explicame como te hiciste eso?.**_- Sasori cada vez parecía menos él, Sakura ya ni lo reconocía.

Ella bajó la cabeza sin responderle.

-_** Lo sabía, si intentas engañarme por lo menos hazlo mejor, porque yo si lo estaba haciendo con ella y ni cuenta te diste.**_- Sasori señaló a Karin la cual se encontraba tras él mostrando una sonrisa.

- _**He dicho que me sueltes, dejame.**_- Pidió Sakura, aterrada de Sasori y a la vez avergonzada del numerito que estaban montando.

-_** Cállate, todos deben saber que clase de chica eres, ahora dime ¿quien es?.**_- Le gritó con furia, clavando sus uñas en el antebrazo de Sakura.

Ella quedó en silencio lamentándose del dolor que sentía en su brazo, por nada del mundo delataría a Sasuke ahora eran amigos y no quería que él saliera lástimado por un arrebato de furia de Sasori.

-_** ¿Me lo vas a decir o que?.**_- Sasori apretó el agarre clavandole profundamente las uñas, unos hilos de sangre comenzaron a salir y ella soltó un grito de dolor.

- _**Suél..-**_ La chica no pudo terminar dado que una voz la interrumpió.

-_** Fui yo.**_- Habló una voz varonil y grave, todas las miradas se posicionaron sobre él.-_** Ahora sueltala si no quieres que te parta la cara.-**_

Sasuke ya se dijo a si mismo que la protegería, y no iba a abandonar su palabra.

Naruto quien estaba al lado estaba atónito ¿Enserio fue él?, pero era imposible, Naruto siempre estuvo con el Uchiha desde que eran niños, Sasuke solía llamarla molestia o simplemente hacía como si no existiera, ¿porque ahora salía en su defensa?.

_"Ne Sasuke, ¿porque tratas tan mal a Sakura?.- Preguntó un niño rubio de unos 14 años."_

_"Ella siempre anda molestandome, es una molestia.- Respondió el azabache de la misma edad."_

_"Parece buena chica, se nota a kilómetros que está enamorada de ti.-"_

_"Se esfuerza demasiado para que la note, y al final lo consiguió, consiguió que la viera como una molestia.-"_

_"Eres malo, teme.-"_

Sakura miró con sorpresa al sujeto del cual provenía esa voz, ¿cuando había llegado? y no estaba solo, Naruto estaba a su lado. Sintió que el agarre de Sasori desapareció por completo.

El pelirrojo se encontraba mirando retador al azabache, el cual lo miraba de igual manera.

_**- Así que un "amigo".-**_ Sasori lo observó de arriba a abajo con despecho.-_** No entiendo que Sakura vio en ti, como para engañarme.-**_

- _**Tal vez, tu novia buscaba un hombre de verdad.**_- Sasuke se burló del pelirrojo.-_** y lo encontró, no sabes lo mucho que nos divertimos.-**_

Sakura quedó en incomprensión total, ¿que hacía Sasuke? ¿porque se inventaba aquello? ellos no habían llegado tan lejos. ¿Acaso buscaba provocarle?.

-_** Imbécil.**_- Sasori se lanzó a el dispuesto a pegarle en su rostro, entre la gente se pudieron diferenciar las voces de unas chicas gritando "en la cara, no" "no te atrevas a lastimar el hermoso rostro de Sasuke".

Sasuke recibió el golpe en la cara como si nada, el impacto hizo que ladeara su rostro pero cuando lo giró tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-_** ¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer?**_.- Preguntó Sasuke burlón.- _**parece que voy a tener que enseñarte a pelear.-**_

Seguido de aquellas palabras un buen puñetazo se estampo contra la cara de Sasori haciéndolo caer al suelo, seguidamente Sasuke se echó encima y comenzó a golpearle. Sasori no se quedaba atrás ambos estaban furiosos. Ambos se pusieron de pie y pro-siguieron la pelea.

Sakura estaba de pie contemplando aquella escena.

-_** Sasuke, para.**_- Pidió la pelirosa al vez que Sasuke tenía la delantera y seguía golpeándolo.-_** dejadlo ya, basta.-**_

Al lado de Sakura pasó un rubio con coleta; Deidara, el cual quitó a Sasuke de encima de Sasori.

La pelirosa se tranquilizo pensaba que solo lo separaría y calmaría la pelea, pero al parecer sus intenciones no eran esas, Deidara tenía agarrado a Sasuke mientras Sasori comenzaba a golpearlo en el estomago y el azabache no podía defenderse.

- _**¿Que hacéis?, dejadlo eso no es justo.-**_ La pelirosa gritaba pero sus gritos no eran escuchados.

Seguidamente otro rubio pasó a su lado, Naruto no iba dejar a Sasuke solo con esos tipos. Naruto cogió al otro rubio para que dejara en paz a Sasuke.

-_** Naruto, tu también no, parad... haced algo, detenedlos**_.- ¿porque no la escuchaban? ¿porque no se detenían?, ella no quería que nadie se peleara y más porque aquella pelea era por su culpa, todo era su culpa.

Los chicos continuaban con la pelea sin moderarse en los golpes. Por suerte algunos alumnos de ultimo curso se enteraron que había pelea y fueron al lugar a pararla, la gente comenzó a dispersarse al saber que ya todo acabó.

- _**Basta chicos.**_- Ordenó uno de los mayores poniéndose entre Deidara y Naruto.

Otros dos, se ocuparon de separar a Sasuke y Sasori.

-_** Eh, llévate a tus amigos antes que vuelvan a hacer alguna estupidez.**_- Ordenó un chico a la pelirosa, Hinata y Sai aparecieron tras ella.

Sai se acercó a Sasuke y Naruto.

- _**Tranquilos, vamos a la habitación, tenéis que curaros eso o se os infectará.**_- Aconsejó Sai, revisando el gran arañazo que tenía Naruto sobre si mejilla y la comisura del labio de Sasuke las cuales sangraban.

Sakura estaba quita de pie, miraba como uno de los de ultimo curso se llevaban a Sasori, una mano en su hombro hizo que se girara.

- _**Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?**_.- Preguntó la Hyuga preocupada y asustada observando su antebrazo.

- _**No es nada Hinata vamos con ellos.**_- Respondió Sakura tranquilamente, todavía llevaba el susto encima pero intentaba no darle importancia, ahora quienes le preocupaban era Sasuke y Naruto, se habían metido en una pelea por su culpa.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron sobre sus respectivas camas, Sai había salido a buscar un botiquín mientras las chicas se quedaron con ellos en el cuarto.

Hinata y Sakura se encontraban sentadas sobre la cama de Sai, la pelirosa sujetaba su antebrazo con una mueca de dolor.

-_** ¿Todavía te duele?**_.- Preguntó la pelinegra, Sakura solamente asintió.- _**tranquila pronto vendrá Sai con el botiquín.-**_

Naruto y Sasuke se mantenían callados, sin dirigir mirada a nadie, en ese momento el suelo era la cosa más importante del mundo para ambos.

.

.

Más tarde llegó Sai con el botiquín, primero se dispuso a curar a Sakura, era la que menos heridas tenía, tan solo era la herida que Sasori le hizo en su antebrazo cuando le apretó fuertemente clavandole las uñas, finalmente le vendó el antebrazo después de curarsela.

- _**¿Intentas hacerte le medico?.**_- Preguntó Hinata._**- Con una tirita hubiese bastado**_.- rió por lo bajo.

Sai le mandó una mirada fría digna de los Uchiha, seguidamente se levantó y quedó mirando a su hermano y a Naruto.

- _**Estoy por dejaros tal y como estáis, la verdad os pasasteis al empezar la pelea.**_- Le regañó el pelinegro.

Sintió que alguien pasaba por su lado, era Sakura llevaba una botella de alcohol y una gasa en sus manos, ella caminaba lentamente hacía Sasuke, quien la miraba con un rostro tranquilo.

- _**Y-yo me ocupo de él, tu mientras cura a Naruto.**_- Le informó Sakura a Sai.

El pelinegro asintió y camino hasta el rubio.

Sakura se puso de rodillas en el suelo para quedarse frente a Sasuke quien estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas abiertas.

Echó alcohol en la gasa y con suavidad comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca que yacía de la comisura de su labio, Sasuke hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor a causa del escozor.

- _**Lo siento.**_- Se disculpó ella apartando la gasa.

- _**No pasa nada es normal que me duela.**_- Dijo Sasuke quitándole importancia.

Ella siguió limpiando lo que quedaba de sangre, no podía negarlo estaba arrepentida de no haberle creído, debió saberlo antes, Sasori era demasiado perfecto, como un príncipe azul, y eso al final nunca ocurre. Es verdad que nadie elige de quien se enamora, que nadie elige su destino, y aunque tarde, cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, se acabarán encontrando.- Ella subió su vista a los ojos de Sasuke, el cual la miraba intensivamente.- El corazón de ella ya había elegido, no lo amaba por su apariencia, ella lo amaba porque él como muchos otros tiene defectos; Puede ser frió pero a la vez cálido, fuerte pero débil, cariñoso como distante, ella amaba aquella personalidad, _siempre lo hizo._

Unos gritos hizo que ambos giraran sus rostros.

- _**Naruto para, quedate quieto**_.- Decía Sai intentando sostener al rubio, mientras Hinata intentaba colocar la gasa sobre el arañazo que marcaba su mejilla.

- _**¡Ah! ¡Aparta eso de mi!.**_- Gritaba Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_** Idiota, tienes que curarte, ¡Portate como un hombre! Mira ¿ves a Sasuke quejandosé?.**_- Le reprochó la Hyuga alta del comportamiento de Naruto.

Naruto se sentó en su sitio, no quería que le compararan con Sasuke y menos que Hinata lo hiciera, le demostraria que él también puede ser un hombre. Quedó mirando como la gasa se acercaba cada vez más...más y más, apenas pudo rozar la herida cuando Naruto pegó un horrible grito "Me lo he pensado mejor, no soy un hombre, lo siento Hinata" y salió corriendo de la habitación .

- _**Nah, ¡Naruto, vuelve aquí!.**_- Gritó Hinata saliendo por la puerta a toda prisa para alcanzarle.

- _**Oye, ¡Chicos!.**_- Sai intentó que se detuvieran, pero no le hicieron caso y salió de la habitación tras ellos.

_Solos.._

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos en la habitación.

Sakura siguió quitándole algunos rastros más de sangre que quedaban por su hermoso rostro. ¿Como pudo permitir que pasa esto?, se sentía mal por Sasuke, había peleado por ella.. al igual que Naruto, ella los metió en eso. También pensaba que si le hubiese creído desde el principio nada de esto había pasado, ¿podría haber ocurrido algo peor?, la verdad si...pero por suerte, se acabó, ya no más Sasori, se acabó y esperaba no volvérselo a encontrar nunca más.

Ahora ¿que pasaría?, ella sabía con quien quería estar, pero la pregunta esa ¿podía?.

_"Eres muy pesada.- Dijo un chico con el pelo azabache de unos 15 años."_

_" P-pero Sasuke, yo solo pretendía ser amable contigo.- Dijo cabizbaja una chica pelirosa de la misma edad."_

_" Pues yo no quiero que lo seas.- Le dijo él en un tono borde."_

_" Sasuke ¿porque eres así conmigo?.-"_

_" Porque siempre estás molestandome.-"_

_" ¿Que tengo que hacer para dejar de molestarte?.-"_

_" Dejar de meterme en problemas, hoy por tu culpa el profesor nos castigó.-"_

_" Entonces te prometo que dejaré de ser una molestia, y te prometo sobre todo que nunca más te meteré en ningún otro problema.- Le sonrió la chica"._

Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y la gasa que tenía en la mano cayó lentamente hasta dar con el suelo.

_**- ¿Porque lloras?.-** _Preguntó Sasuke preocupado al verla en ese estado.

- _**Lo siento, lo siento.**_- Repitió una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.-_** debí haberte creído, Sasuke si te llega a pasar algo peor...yo..yo.-**_

- _**Ey, no pasa nada, lo hice porque estaba harto de ese tío y por lo que te hizo, tu no tienes la culpa.**_- Le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla, y le limpió algunas lágrimas.

- _**No pude cumplir mi promesa, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la sala de castigos?, te lo prometí**_.- Sus ojos verde jade estaban cristalizados y sus mejillas prendidas de un claro tono carmín.- _**yo siempre estaba molestandote para que te fijaras en mi, pensé que si lo hacía todo el rato terminarias por fijarte en mi, pero me equivoque. Yo nunca te lo confesé abiertamente, pero tu lo sabías, todos lo sabían...yo era como un libro abierto, todos sabían que estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.**_- Sakura cogió aire.- _**pero tenía miedo...-**_

-_** No debes recordar el pasado, yo era un niño y tu no debes llorar por aquello.**_- Intentó calmarla mientras secaba nuevamente la lágrimas de ella, Sakura apartó la cara.

-_** No quiero que seas tan amable conmigo, soy tonta y puedo malinterpretarte**_.- Dijo ella intentando sonreír falsamente, las lágrimas eran imposible de contenerse en ese momento.- _**Yo siempre tuve miedo de confesarte todo lo que sentía, si te lo decía y me rechazabas no podíamos haber sido amigos...por eso...yo decidí rendirme...no volver a ser una molestia para tí...gracias eso pudimos hablar más en el ultimo año de preparatoria...yo estaba feliz de tenerte como amigo, incluso aunque seguía enamorada de ti, yo era feliz de estar a tu lado, verdaderamente feliz de poder conocer al verdadero Sasuke...pero cuando te fuiste...me arrepentí de habérmelo callado pero era demasiado tarde..ya te había perdido..-**_

Sasuke la escuchó atentamente, mientras mantenía sus ojos sobre los de ella.

-_** Sasuke, hoy te volví a meter en un problema, no pude cumplir mi promesa...yo todavía...todavía lo siento, nunca he dejado de hacerlo...Sasuke yo a pesar de los rechazos, las peleas...de todo...yo aun te sigo queriendo.**_- Confesó sinceramente.-_** Sigo siendo una molestia ¿cierto?.-**_

Ahora era la oportunidad de él, estaban solos y ella acababa de confesarle todo ¿podría el hacerlo?, ¿abrir su corazón a alguien?, siempre andaba burlandose del amor, aquello no iba con él...hacia apenas tres días que se reencontró con ella, pero para él había sido más tiempo...y aunque no había duda que sentía algo por ella que jamás sintió por nadie, él no quería hacerle daño...le tenía demasiado cariño como para hacérselo. ¿Que pasaría si algún día él llegara a cansarse de ella al igual que las demás?. No ella no era como las demás ella era simplemente _su molestia..._

Sakura bajó la mirada apenada, mientras secaba sus lágrimas, sabía que Sasuke no le diría nada, nunca lo hizo ¿porque ahora?. Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza y ella se sobresaltó.

-_** La verdad, sigues siendo bastante molesta.**_- Le sonrió tiernamente el azabache mientras acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos.-_** Me alegra saber que hay alguien que me quiere...y yo también tengo algo que decirte..**_- Tragó saliva, hay venía...Sasuke Uchiha iba a confesarle TODO.

-_** Sasuke...**_- Lo interrumpió antes de que hablara.- _**ya se que no sientes lo mismo, por eso...quiero que seamos amigos, tan solo tenía la necesidad de decírtelo, y creéme, ahora me siento más aliviada. No soportaría que dijeras algo tan solo por ser amable conmigo y que finalmente te arrepintieras**_.- Ella se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa y cogió la botella de alcohol para llevarla nuevamente al botiquín.-

El azabache la miró con resentimiento desde la cama en la cual todavía estaba sentando. Tal vez ella tenía razón era mejor esperar a que pasara un poco todo aquello y asegurarse si sus sentimientos eran ciertos. Sonrió de lado al saber que ella todavía lo quería y que nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un rubio desesperado el cual cerró la puerta tras él.

-_** Marchaos.-**_ Gritó el rubio a los que se encontraban tras la puerta.-_** No quiero que me curéis.-**_

-_** Naruto, realmente eres idiota.-**_ Le insultó Sasuke sonriendo burlón.-

-_** ¡Sasuke, Sakura! ¡Es vuestro, dadle su merecido!.**_- Le informó Sai desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura entendió y Sasuke también.

- _**Dobe, yo te protegeré.**_- Le habló Sasuke.

-_** ¿Enserio?, Teme eres el mejor amigo del mundo.**_- Gritó feliz mientras corría a abrazarle.

Naruto cayó en la cama encima de Sasuke mientras lo abrazaba, pero lo que se le hizo raro fue que Sasuke también lo hizo.

- _**Etto, Sasuke ¿me sueltas?.**_- Pidió el rubio un poco incomodo por la postura que mantenían.

Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza, y pasó su mirada por el hombro del rubio.

Notó que tras su espalda había alguien, apenas pudo girar su cabeza atrás cuando Sakura posó la gasa empapada de alcohol en la herida de la mejilla de Naruto.

Naruto soltó un grito, e inesperadamente las posiciones se cambiaron dejando a Sakura enmedio de ambos, encima de Sasuke y debajo de Naruto. La pelirosa se sonrojo completamente al sentirse tan aprisionada entre ambos chicos y sobre todo por estar totalmente recostada sobre el fuerte cuepo del azabache.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente dejando a Sai y Hinata boquiabiertos. Hinata se sonrojó al ver a su amiga en esa posición tan comprometedora con ambos chicos.

-_** ¡Naruto! ¡Quitate de encima para que pueda levantarme!.**_- Suplicó Sakura avergonzada.

-_** ¿No te gusta esta posición? si quieres cambiamos.**_- Bromeó Naruto.

-_** ¡Ya dobe!, ¡quitate de encima de ella!.**_- Sasuke intentaba matar con la mirada a Naruto.

El rubio por temos a la mirada del azabache se quitó inmediatamente, Sakura también actuó rápido y salió inmediatamente de la cama.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron mirando a sus otros dos amigos que aun estaban en la puerta shockeados.

-_** Cuando..cuando dije que era vuestro...lo dijo para que le curaseis...no para..-**_ Comenzó a hablar Sai malinterpretando todo.

- _**¡Idiota!.**_- Gritó Sasuke sonrojado.- _**No lo malinterpretes, solo intentemos curar a Naruto y entonces Sakura le colocó la gasa y el cambió las posiciones...no pretendíamos hacer nada**_.- Se defendió.

Sai optó por creer a Sasuke.

-_** Entonces...parece que finalmente no pudimos tener una tarde tranquila.**_- Se lamentó Naruto.

- _**Cállate idiota, nadie eligió que pasara todo esto**_.- Le insultó Hinata.

-_** Boba.-**_ Se defendió el rubio.

-_** Tonto.-**_

_**- Estúpida.-**_

_**- Imbécil.-**_

_**- ¡Linda!.**_- Le gritó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona

Hinata se sonrojo y desvió su mirada a Sakura la cual estaba junto con Sakura dándole explicaciones a Sai.

- _**¿Vamos Saku? e-es tarde y-y mañana hay c-clase.**_- Informó Hinata mientras tartamudeaba.

- _**Si, nos vemos chicos.-**_ Se despidió Sakura cordialmente.

Antes de salir echó una mirada a Sasuke el cual le sonrió para después mover sus labios de forma silenciosa, "todo está bien, no te preocupes.".

Aquella frase la tranquilizó, esperaba que realmente todo fuera_ bien._

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

**{Continuará}  
**

**¿Que os a parecido chicas?, bueno lo primero decir que me parece que este capitulo no salió como yo esperaba..podría haberme salido mejor pero fue lo que se me ocurrió, solo decir que Sakura todavía tiene que verse la cara con Sasori, y ademas será casi imposible no hacerlo porque van a la misma clase, en todo eso...durante la pelea quise que aparecieran profesores, pero no quería meterlos en un lio jeje.  
**

**Me ENCANTARÍA, que dejaran sus comentarios y opiniones, así seré muy feliz y actualizaré más rapido ;D  
**

**Llegué muy justita a los 30 reviews...espero que seais considerados y dejeis más...me haría muy feliz.  
**

**Hubo alguien que me preguntó si ya estoy de vacaciones, y la respuesta es : Si jeje :)  
**

**Quiero agradecer aparte a todos los que visitaron y leyeron el fic de SheNdy: Konoha Royal Dance Academy.  
**

**_Os agradezco a todas que comenteís mi fic, iba a poner los nombres de todos los que comentaron pero cuando le soy a SAVE se borran, no entiendo porque si alguien lo sabe le agradecería que me lo dijera.  
_**

**Byebye ^^  
**


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Ex amigas?

_**{Peligrosa Obsesión}**_

_**{Capítulo 7: ¿Ex amigas?}**_

- Únicamente sabes lo importante que es un amigo cuando ya lo has perdido.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

{Martes; Medío día}

Una joven rubia de ojos azules se encontraba en su habitación sentada en un silla frente a su escritorio, estudiando y haciendo sus tareas de clase. Aún le quedaban 30 minutos para asistir a su trabajo, ya que trabajaba dentro del campus en un restaurante de ramen para poder pagarse los estudios.

La chica se levantó una vez ya terminado sus tareas, miró el reloj; 15 minutos para entrar a su trabajo.

Ella se recostó nuevamente en su cama, sus compañeras de habitación no estaban dado que salían a comer fuera, a ambas las conocía desde el instituto. Temari no Sabaku y Tenten Ama sus "amigas".

A la joven rubia estiró su mano a su bolso el cual estaba sobre su mesita de noche al lado de la cama, y cogió una pequeña foto en su interior. Comenzó a observar la foto con ternura y un cierto toque de nostalgia.

Dos niñas de siete años sonreían a la cámara felices, la chica rubia mantenía abrazada a otra niña con el extraño color rosa de su pelo y unos ojos color jade que iluminaban, se podía apreciar dado el fondo que se encontraban en un festival y ambas niñas tenían dos yukatas puestos.

Giró la foto y leyó lo que había escrito tras ella; "Ino y Sakura mejores amigas para siempre".

La chica volvió a guardar la foto en aquel bolso.

Miró el reloj: 10 minutos.

Ino cogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación preparada para ir a su trabajo en el Ichikaru´s ramen.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

En otro lugar del campus, concretamente donde están los edificios en los que Sakura Haruno salía de sus clases, había bastante jaleo fuera del edificio, no habían peleas, tampoco discusiones, no. El problema era "ella", el rumor de que Sakura había estado engañando a Sasori se corrió por toda la universidad, al igual que otros rumores que no sabían de donde habían salido como por ejemplo "Ella está embarazada y no sabe quien es el padre" "Sasori no le daba lo que necesitaba" "¿como habrá podido Uchiha acostarse con ella?".

Sakura caminaba con la cabizbaja mientras ocultaba el gran sonrojo que teñían sus mejillas, estaba "muy" avergonzada, ella ni si quiera se había acostado con él, ni con nadie y ya estaban inventando rumores. También una pequeñas ojeras estaban sobre su cara, ya que esa noche se la pasó llorando y no pudo pegar ojo.

No solo tuvo problemas con eso, si no también de un puñado de chicas envidiosas, las cuales le hicieron la gran pregunta "¿Como es Sasuke Uchiha en la cama?", pregunta que no contestó simplemente por que no lo sabía.. aún. Y por no hablar de los chicos, dado que otro rumor que había era que ella se acostaba con cualquiera, y algunos de los chicos del campus iban tras ella pidiéndole el numero de móvil o queriendo para una "noche alocada" con ella sin ningún compromiso. Ella los mandó a todos a tomar por culo.

Lo único bueno era que Sasori no le había dirigido la palabra, ni intentado entablar conversación con ella, por lo que eso en parte le relajaba.

.

.

Sakura llegó a su habitación en la cual se encontraba Hinata sentada en la alfombra del suelo frente a una pequeña mesita de cristal, encima de la mesa habían dos bolsas la cuales tenían el logotipo de "Mcdonald".

- _**Hola Hinata.-**_ Saludó la pelirosa mientras caminaba a su cama para dejar sus libros.

- _**Hola, traje hamburguesas para comer.**_- Informó la pelinegra con amabilidad entregándole una de las bolsas..

- _**Gracias.**_- Le sonrió Sakura, abrió la bolsa la cual tenía un bebida y una hamburguesa.

Sakura se sentó justo enfrente de Hinata y comenzó a desenvolver la hamburguesa. Hinata se quedó mirándola de reojo, parecía como si quisiese hablar de algo pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

- _**¿Que sucede?.**_- Preguntó la pelirosa.

- _**Hn..¿Te has enterado de los rumores?.**_- Preguntó la Hyuga.

La pelirosa asintió apenada.

- _**Hinata, odio que hablen de mi a mis espaldas encima todos creen que me acuesto con cualquiera...y si vieras las miradas de odio que me lanzaban las chicas, daban miedo**_.- Comentó Sakura.

- _**Me imagino como lo debe estar pasando Sasuke.**_- Dijo Hinata mientras intentaba no reír.

- _**No tiene gracia...-**_ La cortó Sakura.

- _**Lo siento, pero es gracioso, ¿no? tu que nunca te has acostado con nadie, te has metido en un problema porque "supuestamente" te has tirado a Sasuke.**_- Hinata esta vez llevó sus manos a la boca para evitar reírse.

- _**Hinata, cuando quieres puedes ser realmente mala.-**_ Dijo antes de darle el primer bocado a su hamburguesa.

- _**¿Yo? pero que dices..-**_ Sonrió ingenuamente, lo cual le hizo gracia a Sakura.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Naruto con el arañazo sobre la mejilla y Sasuke con la pequeña herida en su labio caminaban por el pasillo de su residencia para llegar a su habitación, Naruto iba atento a los comentarios de la gente mientras que Sasuke mantenía la mirada firme al frente, nadie se cruzaba en su camino e incluso hubo gente que se atemorizó al recibir la mirada del azabache, la cual parecía que te echaría un "Mal de ojo".

Intentaba no hacer caso de los comentarios de los por ejemplo "Sakura está muy buena, ¿querrá algo conmigo?" "Le preguntaré si esta noche se viene a pasar la noche conmigo, lo pasaremos muy bien""Dicen que ella es una guarra en la cama y que cada día va con uno diferente".

Naruto que iba a su lado, comenzaba a incomodarse que trataran a su amiga como una "puta", por que no lo era, Sasuke ya le había contado que no hicieron nada, que toda la culpa la tenía él, que él había sido el que la besó y que ella no quiso nada más, porque no quería engañar a Sasori, el cual después la engañó. El pensó que Sasuke no sería amable con ella, pero lo hizo y la defendió de su "novio". En el instituto siempre la llamaba _"molestia"_ aunque admitía que hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo había vuelto a decir. ¿Habría dejado de pensar aquello?. Su amigo no le había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos pero él tampoco le había preguntado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación y entraron, no vieron ningún rastro de Sai, tan solo una nota encima de su cama. Sasuke se acercó y la cogió. Naruto se acercó también para poder leer la carta.

_Chicos, hoy comeré en el Ichikaru´s._

_Sai._

Naruto terminó de leer mirando con recelo la carta.

- _**Que breve fue, ¿no?.**_- Preguntó Naruto.

-_** Hmp.-**_ "Respondió" dándole la razón a su amigo.

- _**Empiezo a pensar que viene de familia.**_- Comentó el rubio.- _**¿Y bien? ¿Que vamos a comer?.-**_

Sin decir nada, Sasuke buscó dinero en su cajon y le tendió un billete a Naruto.

-_** Ve a comprar algo para los dos.**_- Ordenó el azabache.

-_** ¡¿Que? ¿Porque yo?.**_- Preguntó resignado.

-_** Porque si me vuelvo a encontrar con los estúpidos comentarios de los tíos que se quieren acostar con Sakura, a más de uno le acabare partiendo la cara.**_- Respondió un poco molesto al recordar a los babosos e inutiles chicos.-_** ¿quieres que pase eso?.-**_

Naruto negó con la cabeza, se dispuso a salir pero paró al escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

- _**Trae algo con tomate.-**_ Pidió el azabache.

- _**Por supuesto.-**_ Naruto le sonrió y salió por la puerta.

Lo mejor para que el azabache se relajara esa tomar algo con tomate.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Sai se encontraba en el Ichikaru´s sentado en una mesa, veía entrar y salir gente, tan solo esperaba que cierta rubia entrara por esa puerta.

Y justo como pensaba allí estaba, su rubia.

La chica se metió dentro de la cocina del restaurante, minutos después salió con su uniforme de camarera; Una camiseta negra con el logotipo del Ichikaru's en la espalda y unos pantalones vaqueros largos.

Era la hora de actuar de "Super Sai".

- _**Disculpa.-** _Llamó a la rubia.

Ella se acercó preparando su pequeña libreta para apuntar el pedido.

- _**Hola.-**_ Sonrió la chica amablemente.- _**¿Que desea pedir?.**_-

-_** Un tazón mediano de ramen, una coca cola..**_- Sai cambió su mirada a una de coqueteo.-_** y tu número de teléfono.-**_

La chica sonrió ante el gesto del joven pelinegro. La chica arrancó una pagina de la libreta y se la tendió al chico.

- _**Toma, utilizaló bien..**_**Sai.**- Aconsejó la rubia.

-_** Parece que aún te acuerdas de mi.-**_

_**- Debes saber que el primer amor, nunca se olvida.-**_

_**- Eso lo sé mejor que nadie.-**_

La chica le echó una ultima sonrisa mientras iba a la cocina para informar sobre el pedido.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Naruto caminaba por el campus con una pizza de tamaño familiar, estuvo apunto de llevarse dos porque él y Sasuke comen mucho, pero decidió no hacerlo.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Sasuke lo miraba con recelo a él y la caja de la pizza.

-_** ¿No te dije que quería algo con tomate?.-** _Preguntó el azabache con los brazos cruzados.

-_** Teme, no soy idiota.**_- Se defendió Naruto.

- _**No me vale que solo lleve tomate en la base.-**_ Le reprochó Sasuke.

-_** Mira.-**_ Naruto abrió la caja dejando ver los condimentos que la pizza llevaba; Queso y lonchas de tomate cubriendo casi toda la pizza.

- _**Creo que te subestime.-**_ Intentó sonar serio, pero aun así una tonta sonrisa salió de los labios del azabache.- _**eres buen amigo Naruto.-**_

-_** Intento serlo.**_- Se alagó el rubio así mismo.

Sasuke cogió una porción de pizza y se la llevó a la boca.

El rubio hizo lo mismo, pero su mirada mostraba un toque de_ preocupación,_ Sasuke lo notó pero él no era de preguntar y esperaba que Naruto no le preguntara.

- _**Teme.-**_ El rubio dejó la porción de pizza sobre la caja.- _**¿Crees que Sasori se haya vuelto a acercar a Sakura?.-**_

El azabache ni si quiera lo miró, tan solo se limitó a hacer su típico "hmp".

-_** Ne, Teme**_.- Naruto vaciló unos instantes antes de seguir hablando.-_** ¿Desde cuando Sakura no es una molestia para ti?.-**_

La pregunta no le sorprendió lo más mínimo a Sasuke.

- _**Ha cambiado.**_- Se limitó a responder.

- _**Sasuke...-**_

-_** Naruto si no nos comemos la pizza se enfriará.**_- Le cortó el azabache.

El rubio le echó una ultima mirada antes de seguir comiendo.

.

.

{Martes, por la tarde}

Cuando terminaron la pizza, Naruto la dejó a una lado de la mesa.

- _**Sasuke...-**_ Lo volvió a llamar.

- _**¿Que?.-**_

- _**¿Porque besaste a Sakura?.-**_ Preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke no sabía que responder, dado que ni él mismo lo sabía; creyó que era_ amor_...pero el nunca se había enamorado, luego creyó que tal vez le _gustaba_...pero ¿porque es diferente a las demás?, ¿era pena lo que sentía? ¿pena por Sakura?, no..no era pena porque el tenía claro una cosa, mataría a golpes a quien osara corromper a _su_ pequeña molestia porque él era _celoso_ mucho, solo y únicamente con Sakura, porque ella era_ diferente_ a sus ojos.

- _**No lo sé.-**_

- _**Sé que hemos estado distanciados un tiempo, pero Sai me contó que allá en Estados Unidos estuviste con muchas chicas.**_- Le confesó Naruto.-_** Y no te culpo, yo también he estado con muchas, las mujeres son lindas y peligrosas para los hombres, pero todavía busco a una mujer la cual pueda hacerme feliz, y si tengo que buscar por todo el mundo lo haré...pero resulta que tal vez una chica en la que nunca me haya fijado, sea la correcta.-**_

-_** ¿Que quieres decir con eso?.-**_

- _**Me estoy poniendo a mi mismo por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas que te dije de Hinata?.**_- Sasuke asintió.- _**A mi personalmente nunca me gustó, pero ahora...si, y no tengo duda. Sasuke, yo estoy dispuesta a dejar de estar con otras chicas por Hinata, ¿no es algo maravilloso?.-**_

-_** ¿Porque ibas a querer estar con una sola? ¿pudiendo estar con quienes quisieras?.**_- Cuestionó el azabache inexpresivo.

- _**No lo sé...pero si sé porque tu no.-**_

-_** Naruto, me cansa esta conversión ¿podemos cambiar de tema?**_.- Preguntó desesperado mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

- _**Lo que yo decía, eres un cobarde.-**_ Le insinuó Naruto, Sasuke lo miró esperando que continuara.- _**Vas de valiente, pero tienes miedo, miedo de enamorarte, y te da miedo porque ya no estas tan seguro, porque tu mundo perfecto, con una chica diferente cada día, con sexo sin complicaciones, ya no es tan perfecto desde que ella volvió a aparecer en tu vida. ¿Me equivoco?.**_-

Sasuke ni se molestó en responder, ¿tenía razón su amigo?,_ si_...el tenía_ miedo_ de enamorarse, el estaba perfectamente hasta que se reecontró con ella, desde que volvió a Japón no tuvo oportunidad de tan siquiera entablar conversión con alguna chica, dado que la única que había estado en su mente todo el tiempo era Sakura, ¿no era irónico?, años atrás él pasaba de ella, pero ahora, _ahora él quería estar con ella._

- _**Teme...-**_

- _**Si quieres salir con Hinata díselo, pero ¿has parado a pensar que tal vez un día te canses de ella?.**_- Insinuó Sasuke.

- _**No lo había pensado.-**_

-_** Y si tuvieras dudas, y creyeras que estas "enamorado" pero un día descubres que te has cansado de ella y que le podrías hacer mucho daño ¿que harías? ¿Realmente hubieras querido empezar algo?.- **_Insinuó nuevamente Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba indirectamente pidiéndole consejo a su amigo, aunque el rubio no se enterara.

-_** ¿Eh?.-**_

-_** Y que pasaría si un día ella descubre que eres un idiota que no puedes quererla como lo haría otro?**_.- Sasuke seguía hablando sin hacer un descanso hasta que Naruto lo paró.

- _**¡Teme!, vale ya entendí..., creo que es la primera vez que me haces tantas preguntas.**_- Habló Naruto un tanto confuso ¿donde estaba su amigo? ¿el que no hacía preguntas y siempre se mantenía callado?.-_** Pienso que...¡Teme ahora hiciste que me entrarán a mi las dudas?.-**_

Naruto se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas como si de un niño se tratase.

-_** No me eches la culpa de tus dudas que ya tengo bastante con las mías.**_- Le regañó el azabache.

-_** Idiota, yo ya tenía pensado pedirle una cita a Hinata pero...ahora que dijiste las dudas y yo..yo...¡Espera! ¿Tu porque tienes dudas?.-**_ Preguntó el rubio confundido.

Sasuke no le respondió tan solo le miró alzando una ceja, el rubio entendió...siempre entendía a su _amigo_ incluso mejor que sus hermanos Sai e Itachi o que sus propios padres, era su _mejor amigo_ después de todo.

-_** Creo que lo mejor sería intentar aclarar nuestras dudas**_.- Aconsejó el rubio.-_** Y teme, ya no me cuentas nada..si te gustaba Sakura deberías habérmelo dicho desde un principio.**_- Naruto negó con la cabeza.-_** Yo pensaba que ibas a por Hinata.-**_ suspiró aliviado.

Sasuke sonrió internamente, su mejor amigo era todo un caso, aunque no lo admitía delante de la gente y tal vez solo le haya dicho dos veces a Naruto que era un buen amigo. Él se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado, ellos eran _el Ying y el Yang._

La puerta se abrió cuidadosamente y apareció un chico pelinegro con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- _**Sai. ¿Que te pasó?**_.- Preguntó Naruto.

- _**Este Sábado no hagáis planes.**_- Sonrió Sai mientras de adentraba en su habitación.

-_** ¿Y eso?.**_- Volvió a preguntar el rubio. Sasuke también quería saber.

- _**Estuve hablando con Ino, haremos una pequeña fiesta...vosotros, Ino y sus amigas, y yo.-**_ Le respondió Sai.- _**Creo que aún las recodáis, se tratan de Temari y Tenten, ¿recordais?.-**_

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre si, odviamente las recordaban cuando era niños eran como sus "musas". Sasuke mantuvo un relacion con Tenten al igual que Naruto con Temari, pero nunca las llegaron a querer o a enamorarse. En cambio ellas si que lo hicieron.

-_** ¡Ejem!.**_- Comenzó a hablar Naruto.- _**¿Podemos escabullirnos de algún u otro modo? como comprenderás no me hace mucha gracia involucrarme con ellas.-**_

-_** Venga Naruto no seas agua fiestas.**_- Le reprochó Sai con una sonrisa.- _**Además tu ahora mismo estás libre, ¿porque no le vuelves a dar una oportunidad?...De todos modos piensalo bien ¿Enserio te gusta Hinata? ella es muy linda ¿crees que se conformaría con alguien como tú?.-**_

- _**Sai.-**_ Sasuke logró que su hermano cerrara la boca.- _**Si nos nos apetece estar con ellas no puedes hacer nada.-**_

- _**Ey, ¿Y si también invito a Hinata y Sakura?.**_- Cuestionó Sai.

-_** ¡Há! Por si no lo recuerdas, Sakura e Ino no se hablan.**_- Sasuke sonrió arrogante, todo estaba a favor de Naruto y de él.

-_** Intentad convencerlas, porque si no...en la habitación no dormis esta noche.**_- Le amenazó, aunque Sai parecía tranquilo, siempre chantageaba para poder salirse con la suya.- _**O bien podeis venir sin ellas.-**_

- _**Tsk...desgraciado.**_- Murmuró Sasuke maldiciendo a su hermano.

-_** Hey, teme numero dos, convenceré a Sakura yo mismo.-**_ Habló el rubio a Sai con el ceño fruncido.-_** Le diré que debe perdonarla y lo conseguiré.-**_

Naruto se levantó del suelo y se encaminó a la puerta.

-_** Voy contigo.-**_ Dijo Sasuke ya levantado y caminando hacía él.

- _**Suerte.**_- Les deseó con un porquito de burla, aunque en cierto modo él también quería que Ino y Sakura hicieran las paces de una vez por todas.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

Sakura y Hinata estaban en su cuarto relajadas escuchando música con los altavoz enchufados en el móvil de Hinata, la canción que sonaba era_ [Porque] de Shara Gaviño._

Ambas chicas estaban recostadas en sus camas, pensando en sus respectivas cosas.

A Sakura le gustaba mucho esa canción, practicamente le recordaba a Sasuke, ella no podía dejar de pensar en el, hechaba de menos algo que ni si quiera había existido, y lo sabía. Pero resulta que ya probó_ sus labios_, y _sus caricias_. Ella cerró los ojos y sin quererlo cayó presa del sueño.

Hinata la cual estaba en otra cama, estaba con su vista en el techo, últimamente había estado pensando mucho en Naruto, se había dado cuenta que él era una personaje genial y dejó de verlo como un perdedor.

Unos toques en la puerta la alertaron, giró su cabeza para observar a Sakura la cual estaba durmiendo. Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacía la puerta para abrirla.

- _**Buenas tardes linda.**_- Le sonrió Naruto colándose por la puerta.

-_** H-hola.**_- Saludó a mismo tiempo que enrojecia y se echaba a un lado.

Sasuke entró seguido del escandaloso rubio.

-_** Ne, Saku..**_- Naruto fue cortado.

-_** Shh, ella se durmió, ayer casi no pudo dormir se la pasó llorando toda la noche, así que no grites.-**_ Le imploró Hinata mientras tapaba su boca con el dedo índice.

- _**¿Y porque no quitas esta música?.**_- Preguntó Naruto.

Hinata se enrojeció, le parecía lindo que Naruto se preocupara por Sakura, ya que con la música podría despertarse en cualquier momento..

-_** Deberías poner una de Rock and Roll son mas marchosas.-**_

Hinata cambió drasticamente su cara a una de incomprendida, ¿Naruto era tonto?. No sabía como lo hacía pero aquella imagen de un Naruto ingenuo se le hacía _adorable._

Sasuke pasó completamente de los otros dos, y se acercó a Sakura la cual estaba durmiendo, se arrodillo en el suelo frente al rostro de ella era verdad que la noche se la pasó llorando, ella tenía ojeras a causa de eso, le parecía tan frágil y tan bella allí tumbada, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, tubo que recordar que Naruto y Hinata se encontraban ahí para no robarle un beso a su molestia.

- _**Bueno, ¿y a que se debe vuestra visita?.**_- Preguntó Hinata mientras apagaba el reproductor de música para dejar que Sakura descansase un poco.

- _**Sai quiere hacer una pequeña fiestecita este Sábado, pero con nosotros, Sakura, tu...e Ino y sus amigas.**_- Respondió Naruto.

Hinata suspiró para dirigir una mirada a Sakura. Sasuke se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al lado de donde estaba Naruto.

- _**¿Sabeis que Sakura e Ino no se hablan, verdad?.**_- Preguntó la Hyuga.

Naruto asintió al igual que Sasuke.

-_** Por lo que, no se...por mi estaría bien, pero si Sakura no quiere yo no iré.**_- Negó Hinata.

- _**Tal vez no deba importarme pero ¿Porqué Sakura e Ino dejaron de hablarse?**_.- Preguntó el curioso de Naruto.

Sasuke también sintió curiosidad por saber el motivo. Hinata echó una mirada a Sakura para asegurarse que estaba dormida.

- _**Bien, os lo contaré pero...no saquéis el tema delante de ella.**_- Pidió la Hyuga.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

- _**Bueno, todo comenzó hace 3 años, el motivo fue por Tenten y por ti.**_- Hinata señaló a Sasuke, el aludido alzó ambas cejas escuchando atentamente a Hinata.-_** Sabéis que desde primer año Ino y Sakura no estaban en la misma clase...bien, pues Ino le prometió a Sakura que nada cambiaría entre ellas, que seguirían siendo mejores amigas, que no se distanciarían. Al principio era así, pero conforme el tiempo transcurría, Ino hizo nuevas amigas y fue dejando de lado a Sakura. En ese momento yo me hice muy buena amiga de Sakura, incluso tuve oportunidad de establecer una amistad con Ino. Las tres quedabamos juntas, si no fuera por ellas, yo seguiría siendo tímida.- **_Hinata sonrió.-_** aunque Ino tenía aquellas amigas, estaba con nosotras, incluso comenzó a salir con Sai, él fue su primer amor. Cuando Sai cortó con ella Ino se refugió en Sakura.-**_

- _**Ne, Hinata ¿que tiene que ver eso con...?.**_- Naruto recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-_** Continua.**_- Pidió Sasuke interesado.

- _**Como iba diciendo, después de aquello, todo siguió normal, en el segundo año, Ino se recuperó de su problema y nuevamente dejó a Sakura de lado, en el segundo año seguían hablando, pero Ino dejó de quedar con ella, y comenzó a quedar con Temari y Tenten. Mientras Sakura estaba ocupada de sacarme a mi a delante, ¿recodáis a Yamamoto?, él me dejó de muy mala manera y Sakura hizo que me olvidara de él, desde ese momento ninguna de las dos volvimos a estar solas, eso nos unió mucho. Pero un día Ino se echó otro novio, Sabaku No Gaara, el hermano de Temari, entonces comenzó a salir en su grupo**_.- Hinata vacilo un poco antes de continuar.-_** Después, Tenten comenzó a interesarse por ti, Sasuke.**_- Naruto miró al recién nombrado el cual tenía la mirada gacha.-_** En tercero de secundaria, tenías 15 años normal que te fijaras en Tenten. Cuando Tenten le contó a Ino que tu le gustabas, ella no dudó en ayudarla, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que a Sakura también le gustabas. Por eso cuando tu y Tenten comenzasteis a salir y ella se enteró, Sakura decidió romper su amistad con Ino, desde ese momento no volvieron a hablar.-**_ Finalizó la Hyuga.

- _**Bueno.**_- Suspiró Naruto.-_** Tenemos para escribir una novela entera, ¿no?**_.- Bromeó, sin que nadie le siguiera el juego, lo único que consiguió fue una cortés sonrisa de Hinata.

-_** Hmp.**_- Sasuke dio una señal de que continuaba con vida, enrealidad estaba pensando, él lo sabía y aun así siguió, le importaba una mierda Sakura en aquel entonces, pero ahora, se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño, hasta tal gravedad de que algún modo dejara de lado la amistad con su mejor amiga. Pero el no tenía la culpa en aquel entonces, era un crió los adolescentes no saben lo que quieren, solo se fijan en un buen par de tetas, y Sakura no tenía mucho pecho y su personalidad era molesta.

- _**Entonces Hinata quieres decir que son como ¿Ex- amigas?.-**_ Preguntó el rubio.

-_** Así es.-**_ Respondió ella.

-_** ¡Entonces yo..! .**_- Naruto comenzó a gritar, y el grito no pasó desapercibido por Sakura la cual comenzó a moverse entre las sabanas y a abrir sus jades.- _**¡ Yo haré que Ino y Sakura vuelvan a ser amigas!.-**_

Naruto observó que Sasuke y Hinata tenían los ojos abiertos como si un monstruo estuviera tras él.

- _**C-chicos sucede algo?.**_- Preguntó el rubio, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, suavemente comenzó a girarse hasta encontrarse con una enfurecida Sakura.

-_** ¡Naruto!.-**_ Sakura se abalanzó sobre él dispuesta a golpearle pero el rubio detenía los puñetazos.-_** ¿Porque me has despertado con tu estúpido grito? ¿eh? ¿y que hablabas de la cerda y de mi? Yo jamás volveré a ser su amiga.**_- Gritaba la pelirosa con furia.

- _**Sakura, porfavor basta lo siento.-**_ Naruto intentaba arreglar la situación pero era demasiado tarde la bestia del interior de Sakura había despertado.-_** Ayudadme.-**_ Les gritó a Hinata y Sasuke los cuales miraron a otro lado, ambos tenían miedo de Sakura.

La pelirosa dejó de zarandear al rubio para colocarse de pie, una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

- _**Voy a seguir durmiendo.**_- Informó la chica.- _**y Sasuke, dile a Naruto que como intente algo para que Ino y yo hagamos las paces le castro ¿si?.-**_

Sasuke solo asintió despreocupado.

- _**También va por ti, como intentar algo os castro a los dos, ahora di me disculpáis volveré a dormir.-**_ Sakura seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo.

Aquella amenaza si que asustó a Sasuke, ayudó a levantarse a Naruto, este ultimo le murmuraba cosas al azabache como "Sasuke, es bipolar, no hay duda" y "da miedo". Ambos salieron por la puerta dejando a las chicas solas.

- _**Hey Sakura, ¿enserio te parece tan mala idea hacer las paces con Ino?.**_- Preguntó Hinata.

- _**No quiero arrastrarme, de las dos siempre fui yo la débil y no voy a permitir eso. Si quiere hacer las paces conmigo que venga ella misma y lo haga.**_- Respondió Sakura un poco triste aunque no lo mostrara, ella echaba de menos a Ino, desde el día que dejaron de hablarse un enorme vacío ocupó su corazón, y en aquel momento la única de sus amigas que estuvo a su lado fue Hinata.

Sakura e Ino eran_ Ex-amigas_, ¿Sakura podrá perdonar a Ino?.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

******{Continuará}  
**

******¿Que os a parecido este capítulo?. Sean buenos ^^.  
**

******Lo sé, tarde MUCHO en actualizar este fic, pero estoy de vacaciones en el instituto, apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, dado que me paso el dia en la calle con mis amigos y amigas, algunas noches también salgo con ellos, y no puedo ponerles la escusa de "Tengo mi actualizar mi fic de Naruto", me tomarían por friki, ellos son así, este es mi pequeño secreto, y de que me gusta Naruto, muy pocos lo saben y aun así no se lo toman a mal. Jeje, y también tuve el problema de la inspiración. Jejeje.  
**

******Como veis, en este capitulo se ha explicado el motivo por el que Sakura e Ino dejaron de hablarse. (Ojo) no piensen que Sakura fue tonta por enfadarse con Ino, solo porque ayudó a Tenten a salir con Sasuke durante la adolescencia. No fue por eso, porque tan solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Piensen que tu mejor amiga de la infancia con la que hayas hecho un promesa de estar siempre juntas te ha fallado, es muy duro confiar en alguien que te defraude y te abandone de esa manera por otras personas.  
**

******¿Escribí una telenovela con la explicación de Hinata o me lo pareció? jajaja  
**

******Pero Ino tiene su explicación, la cual veremos en el proximo capítulo. Jeje, ¿podrá Sakura perdonar a Ino?.  
**

******Y también hemos visto la conversación entre Naruto y Sasuke, ambos se sincesaron y terminaron dudosos. Ninguno de los dos quieren hacerles daño a las chicas ¿que lindo, no?. Se enamoraron, ahora falta que ellos se enteren xD  
**

******Adv: Ya sabeis que todo es Ooc, simplemente porque no sé como actuarian lo verdaderos en estas situaciones jeje.  
**

******En el proximo capítulo ya será Sábado. Y Sakura e Ino se encontrarán cara a cara.  
**

******También quería aclarar que Sasori estará ausente por un tiempo, pero no olvideis, que está planeando una venganza.  
**

******Si dejais un muchos reviews, OS PROMETO QUE HARÉ LIME SASUSAKU en el proximo capítulo ^^  
**

****** ********AGRADECIMIENTOS***********  
**

******DULCECITO311  
**

******sakkuharuu  
**

******Aes**

******Adagio10**

******briii**

******Sasuki-hime**

******Valeriia mugiivalenciia (siento no poner le . pero esque si no no me aparece el nombre)  
**

******Y anonimos..  
**

******/  
**

******_Byebye_  
**


	9. Capítulo 8: Imperdonable

_**{Peligrosa Obsesión}**_

_**{Capítulo 8: Imperdonable}**_

- Unas de las cosas que causan más dolor, es la traición de un amigo en quien confiaste plenamente.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

La traición más dolorosa es la de un amigo, las promesas que más duelen... Los amigos tienen un verdadero sitio en nuestros corazones, pero aveces piensas que tienes algo tan cerca de tí, cuando enrealidad está más lejos de lo que crees, cuando en esa distancia se construyó un muro de promesas que jamás llegarán a cumplirse.

Pero en ese momento te da igual, ves que tu_ mejor amiga_ pasa de ti, pero ¿Y que? ¿Que importa si tu quieres estar a su lado?, tan solo viene cuando tiene problemas, sin interesarte por los tuyos ¿que importa? estás hablando con _ella_, eso es lo único que te importa.

Te promete que siempre estareis _juntas_, aunque no esteis en el mismo grupo. Sabes que esa promesa _nunca_ llegará a cumplirse, aun así sigues a su lado, no quieres perderla, tantos años juntas, tantos momentos vividos. Ves que ella se aleja, no puedes hacer nada, _claro que no_. Ella ya tiene otras amigas y tu te quedas ahí parada, tienes amigas pero no es lo mismo sin ella, tu estás esperando nuevamente a que sus otras "amigas" le fallen y cuando lo hagan _vuelva_ contigo, esperas que se dé cuenta, que tu estás ahí con ella pase lo que pase, pero nuevamente se vá y no valora tu tiempo.

Cuando ya te has hecho a la idea de que nada volverá a ser como antes, empiezas a entablar nuevas amistades. Conoces a otra chica que te comprende, que es un bellísima persona, lo primero que piensas es que teneís un vinculo, es extraño pero aunque la conozcas de menos tiempo, con el tiempo lo descubres, tu nueva amiga y tu teneis una amistad fuerte, tu la ayudas...ella te ayuda, tu la comprendes, ella te comprende. Encontraste a una verdadera amiga, a ella si se le puede llamar _mejor amiga._

Luego llegan las comparaciones, tu antigua mejor amiga y tu os llevais bien, no es lo mismo que antes, pero hablais...parece que te comprende aunque sabes que no es lo mismo, te cuenta cosas sobre sus nuevos amigos, y tu también, le dices que estás enamorada y quien es el chico. Ella te promete que no dirá nada, y ciertamente no lo hace. Pero una de sus nuevas amigas también se fijó en ese chico.

Tu nueva mejor amiga, lo sabe...intenta ayudarte a que te acerques más a él para que no lo pierdas, pero tu te indignas, te da miedo, miedo ser rechazada por él, ella lo comprende, por que ella _si lo hace, tiene el mismo miedo que tu, a que sufras, porque tu sufrimiento es el suyo_.

Más tarde te enteras que tu antigua mejor amiga te ha fallado, vés al chico que te gusta besandose con una de las amigas de tu antigua amiga, han empezado a salir. No dices nada, tan solo esperas que tu amiga dé la cara, y te lo confiesa;"**Sakura, ella me dijo que estaba enamoradísima de Sasuke, espero que no te importe, tranquila hay otros chicos y eres joven**".

Esa es la explicacion que te da. Pero no es eso solo, ella te abandonó tiempo atrás, coges aire y lo único que te sale es un;"**Se acabó Ino, esto es imperdonable, creí que eras mi amiga, pero no...la única que siempre estuvo a mi lado fue Hinata.**" Y te vás, porque la persona en la cual confiaste ciegamente te falló. Teniais 15 años ¿Que más da? ¿Desde cuando hay que ser mayor de edad para enamorarse? Desde ese momento lo sabes...pero el dolor y el vacío se acumulan en tu interior, has perdido a una persona la cual admiraste, y que no lo niegas, si no hubiese conocido a tu antigua mejor amiga, en esos momentos no serías nada.

Miras hacía delante es el futuro, todo parece estar nublado, tienes miedo de continuar porque no ves nada y luego sientes una mano entrelazarse con la tuya, ni si quiera miras al lado, sabes que es ella; Hinata Hyuga. Ella nunca te abandonará y lo sabes, estais unidas por un vinculó mas fuerte que nunca tubiste con nadie. Ella también tiene miedo pero sabeis que juntas podeis. Comenzais a andar lentamente, estais la una con la otra. Ambas os sonreis. Comenzais a correr por ese camino que parece no tener salida, no veis que hay delante vuestro ¿que importa? estais juntas, porque aquello si se puede llamar;_** Amistad.  
**_

_**{Viernes, por la noche}  
**_

Sakura estaba sentada sobre el borde de su cama, sus brazos estaban cruzados, su pierna derecha cruzada con la izquiera, su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido. Naruto estaba arrodillado y suplicandole que asistiera a la fiesta de su amigo el Sábado por la noche. Sasuke apoyado en la pared justo al lado de la puerta y Hinata sentada sobre su cama observando la escena.

- _**Porfavor Sakura, no puedes dejarnos a Sasuke y a mi solos.**_- Imploraba el rubio.

- _**Naruto, ¿entiendes lo que es un NO?**_.- La pelirosa negaba con la cabeza ante la desesperacion de su amigo. Aquella no era la primera vez en la semana que se colaba en su cuarto para rogarle que asistiera, también era la 14º vez que se lo negaba.

- _**Sakura, no puedes abandonarnos a mi y al Teme, no queremos verlas.-**_ Inquitió el rubio con cascadas en los ojos.

- _**Querrás decir verla, y si no quieres ver a Ino, no vayas y punto.**_- Le habló la pelirosa.

-_** Ino me da igual, me refiero a Temari y Tenten, no sabemos si siguen coladas por nosotros.**_- Le corrigió el rubio.

Sakura cambió drasticamente su rostro, ¿había oido bien?.

- _**¿Que Tenten está estudiando aqui?**_.- Preguntó incredula, Temari siempre fue lista y sacaba buenas notas...pero ¿Tenten?.

El rubio asintió.

- _**Pero si a ella nunca le interesarons los estudios, ¿como se interesó en la universidad**_.- Preguntó al rubio.

- _**Eso no lo sé...creo que porque quería estar junto a Ino y Temari.**_- Respondió dudoso el rubio.- _**Ya sabes..su padre le paga cualquier cosa.-**_

- _**Era de suponer.**_- Comentó Sakura.-_** Y dime ¿ella sabe que Sasuke también está aqui de vuelta en Japón?**_.-

-_** Si, ¿predecible, no? si Sai está aqui, Sasuke también**_.- Respondió Naruto, este comenzó a incoorporarse del suelo hasta ponerse de pie.- _**¿Entonces nos vas a dejar a Sasuke y a mi, con ellas?**_.- Preguntó por última vez el rubio.

-_** Naruto..-**_ Sakura elevó sus jades hasta dar con los celestes ojos del rubio.- _**No quiero saber absolutamente nada, ni de Ino, ni de Tenten...con la única que podría ser que le dirijiera la palabra sería Temari.**_- Razonó la pelirosa.

-_** ¿Eso que significa?**_.- Preguntó el rubio.

Ni ella sabía que significa, no quería ver a Ino pero tampoco quería dejar que Tenten se acercara a Sasuke, era de lógica, hacía dos años que no lo veía y ahora Sasuke había cambiado, ¡vaya si había cambiado!, un torso musculado, que ella tuvo oportunidad se observar y tocar, y seguramente su manera de besar había mejorado, su espalda ahora más ancha que cuando eran niños, eso si era un hombre de verdad, sería muy tentador restregarle a Tenten en la cara que "supuestamente" se acostó con él, aunque seguramente ya lo sabrá, dado que el rumor llevaba unos dias circulando.

En cuanto a Ino, si la viera seguramente no podría evitar derramar lágrimas, por kami-sama, si la viera no podría soportarlo, si le vinieran todos los recuerdos vividos con ella. Eso sí, tampoco podría evitar enojarse.

- _**Naruto, Hinata.**_- Llamo Sasuke.- _**¿Podeis dejarnos solos?**_.- Pidió el azabache.

Naruto no entendió el motivo por el que quería que él y Hinata salieran de la habitación, ¿que plan tenía?, en estos momentos de la noche Sasuke le daba miedo, con el cabello negro y la piel tan blanca parecía un vampiro, su plan sería ¿asustar a Sakura?. Aun así hizo caso a su amigo, y Hinata siguió al rubio. Ambos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

- _**¿Porque querías que se fueran?.-**_ Preguntó Sakura.

- _**Por favor.-** _Se limitó a decir el azabache comenzando a dar pasos hacia ella.

-_** No.-**_ Se negó sabiendo a lo que se refería.

- _**Por favor.**_- Volvió a pedir quedandose quieto a tres pasos de ella.

- _**Que no.**_- Volvió a negarse.- _**¿No lo entiendes?.**_

- _**La que no lo entiende eres tu, Sai nos amenazó a mi y a Naruto, si no vamos, no dormimos en la habitación.-**_ Explicó el azabache.- _**y aunque fuera algo que no cumpliría, Sai es peligroso con rotuladores en la mano, y no me interesa levantarme por la mañana con la cara pintada.-**_

- _**Hn.-**_ La pelirosa giró su mirada a una cama vacía.-_** Hinata y yo no tenemos compañera de habitación y nos sobra una cama, tu y Naruto podríais dormir ahi esta noche.-**_

- _**Me niego a dormir con el Dobe.**_- Se resignó Sasuke.

- _**Entonces, ve a la fiesta.-**_

- _**Me niego a ver de nuevo a Tenten.**_- Volvió a resignarse.

- _**No sabes ni lo que quieres.-**_

- _**Sí, si lo sé.-**_ Le contradijo.-_** quiero que vengas tu... y Hinata también.-**_

Sakura suspiró, en ocasiones Sasuke podía ser tan pesado, luego se quejaba de ella o de Naruto.

- _**Hn...¿Naruto está escuchando detrás de la puerta?.**_- Preguntó Sakura mirando a la puerta con recelo. Sasuke también miró la puerta y se dirigió a comprovarlo.

- _**No, no está. -**_ Respondió el azabache girandose nuevamente a ella y cerrando la puerta.

Las mejillas se Sakura comenzaron a bañarse en un rojo intenso y sus ojos miraron a un punto fijo en la pared con nerviosismo por lo que estaba apunto de recordarle al Uchiha.

- _**S-sabes lo que siento por ti, y sabes que si veo que Tenten se acerca mucho a ti...yo voy a estar muy incomoda, y si a eso le sumas lo de Ino, no aguantaré ni cinco minutos.**_- Le explicó la pelirosa esperando que Sasuke entendiera su situación.

- _**En ese caso, tengo una idea que tal vez pueda funcionar.**_-Sasuke le sonrió de lado.

Sakura hizo ademan de escucharlo.

- _**Ella no se hacercará a mi, porque tu me besarás delante de ella y dirás que eres mi novia.-**_ Le explicó el azabache tranquilamente.

Sakura se quedó en sock, las palabras; Besar y novia resonaban en su cabeza, estuvo inmovil un instante haste que reaccionó soltando un grito.

- _**¡¿QUE? ¡¿B-BESARTE?.**_- Gritó totalmente sonrojada y euforica.

- _**Eso significa que tendrás que actuar como tal.**_- Siguió hablando con su noto de voz tranquilo.

-_** ¡ESTÁS LOCO!, y-yo yo...**_- Sakura sentía que iba a desmayarse en ese mismo momento.

-_** Tu ¿que?.**_- Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-_** Y-yo...t-tu, no...¡NO!,¿porque no dices que enfermé y tienes que quedarte para cuidarme?.**_- Ideó Sakura.-_** Así no la verás, y no te preocupes le diré a Hinata que puede ir con Naruto, así él porlomenos podrá dormir en su cama y tu puedes dormir esta noche con nosotras en la cama vacía.**_- Sakura sonreia con satisfacción, aquel plan era perfecto y así evitaría encontrarse cara a cara con Ino.

- _**Ya veo.**_- Y al parecer Sasuke estaba de acuerdo._**- ¿quieres que pase toda la tarde contigo y luego duerma en la misma habitación que tu?.**_- Inquirió Sasuke alzando una ceja y sonriendo con arrogancia.

Sakura se descolocó completamente al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, era verdad si Sasuke se excusaba con eso, ellos dos tendrían que pasar la tarde juntos. Sakura se levantó de su cama y se puso de pie mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado de la habitación a otro, estaba pensando así era ella, necesitaba andar y andar para pensar.

- _**¿Sabes una cosa?, iré el Sabado a la estupida fiesta de Sai.**_- Sakura cambió de opinion.

-_** ¿Entonces significa que quieres besarme?.-**_ Sasuke literalmente se burló de ella, no le disgutaba para nada que con tan poca cosa la hacía sonrojar.

- _**¡Sasuke Uchiha!, si tengo que decir que soy tu novia, está bien...puedo aguantarlo, pero ¿besarte?, me niego a besarte de nuevo.-**_

-_** ¿Acaso no te gustó?.-**_ Sasuke comenzó a andar peligrosamente hacía ella.-_** Porque a mi me encantó.-**_

Sasuke cogió con delicadeza la muñeca de ella y de la muñeca pasó a la mano, sus dedos se entrelazaron. Sakura no estaba sorprendida más bien asustada, nunca había visto a Sasuke actuar de esa manera tan...¿Cariñosa?, bueno, no del todo cariñosa, era algo asó como curiosa.

El azabache en un principio iba a besarla pero algo le despertó la curiosidad, era el momento de saber la verdad, ¿que sentía él por ella?, lo único que pudo hacer fue coger su mano, era una sensación extraña pero agradable. No tuvo que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para darse cuenta, Sakura le gustaba y mucho, mucho más que cualquier otra. Vale que no tenía tanto pecho como otras, y su caracter era bipolar, pero era ella, la única mujer que pudo hacer que el Uchiha cayera a sus pies, aunque ella no estaba enterada de eso.

_Más cerca, estaba cerca, al igual que la primera vez que se besaron, nuevamente ahí estaban esos 10 cm._

- _**Está vez no voy a ser yo quien acorte la distancia..**_- Susurró Sasuke cerca de los labios de la pelirosa. Su cálido aliento llegó a las fosas nasales de la pelirosa, simplemente; le encantaba aspirar su olor.

Oh no, esto si que no ¿a que jugaba?, antes de caer y ceder a cortar esos centimetros colocó sus manos en el pecho de el y lo empujó suavemente en contra de su voluntad. Claro que lo hubiese hecho, ella lo hubiese besado pero, sabía que él no podía quererla y se negaba a ser un simple "momento" en la vida de su amor platónico.

-_** Sasuke, basta, deja de hacer eso.-**_ Suplicó la pelirosa desviando su mirada.

-_** ¿Que escusa vas a poner ahora para no besarme?.**_- Cuestionó el azabache.

- _**No se.-**_ Vaciló la pelirosa.- _**podria ser por que tu no me quieres.**_- Afirmó la pelirosa muy segura.

- **_Pareces muy segura de ti misma._**- Analizó Sasuke.- _**si quiero besarte será por algo ¿no?.**_- Su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de la pelirosa.

En ese momento le vino a la mente la frase que hacía unos días le había dicho el azabache cuando ella le pidió que no intentara vengarse más "Yo no lo hice por eso", pero entonces ¿por qué lo hizo?.

Ella apartó la mano en ese mismo momento en el que acabaron sus pensamientos.

- _**¿Sabes una cosa?.**_- Sakura caminó hasta quedar justo frente a él.- _**Mañana seremos novios delante de Tenten, así evitaré que se acerque a ti.-**_

- _**¿Enserio?.**_- Sasuke bajó su mirada a los labios de la pelirosa, cuidadosamente se fue acercando poco a poco. Ella se apartó.

-_** No tienes porque actuar, cuando no hay nadie**_.- Le regañó Sakura, aunque aun seguía con esa tonta sonrisa de enamorada.

- _**Nunca fui muy buen actor, solo quiero practicar, porfavor.-**_ Se defendió el azabache.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior, delante suya estaba el amor de su vida, implorandole un beso, ¿lo haría?.

- _**No.**_- Fue su respuesta, una carcadaja salió de la boca de la Haruno, como le gustaba hacer que el Uchiha le suplicara, era como un sueño, aunque claro sus esperanzas se iban cuando nuevamente venía a su cabeza la razón por la que lo hacía; "Tan solo soy una más, solo sería un pequeño momento en su vida".- Pensó.

- _**Bien, de acuerdo...pero mañana te vas a enterar...mi querída novia.-**_ Sasuke le amenazó con burla.

Sakura sonrió ante aquella amenaza tan tentadora, le gustaba como sonaba; Novia. Aunque fuera todo de mentira, le alegraba escucharlo salir de su boca.

- _**¡Jum!, no te emociones mucho.**_- Habló Sakura inflando sus mejillas teñidas.

-_** Iré a buscar al dobe, no se donde se fué con Hinata.**_- Sasuke le sonrió y se marchó por la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sakura corrió hacía su cama y se avalanzó sobre ella, agarró su almohada y la abrazo contra ella mientras admiraba el techo. Sus ojos estaban iluminados, ¿estaba soñando?.- Se pellizó para comprobarlo.- Vale, vale. No era un sueño, mañana por la noche sería novia de su gran amor, ¿no era perfecto?. Ya, era una mentira pero ¿y que más da? ella tenía derecho a disfrutarlo tanto como otras habían hecho. No estaba dolorida por esa mentira, ella lo vió en sus ojos. La mirada de Sasuke hacía ella cambió radicalmente, cuando eran más pequeños lo uníco que reflejaban los ojos del azabache hacía ella era "Molestia". Pero ahora...ahora la observaban con una cálida mirada, algo como, la mirada de un enamorado. ¿Era posible?, mañana lo comprobaría.

Como su amiga Hinata le dijo una vez en el pasado. "_ Hay gente que finje estar enamorado para poder tener sexo, en cambio hay gente que tiene sexo y simulan no estar enamorados_". Esa frase no tenía mucho que ver, pero significaba que nadie es lo que aparienta, unos pueden parecer chicos buenos pero luego quieren llevarte a la cama, y otros que a los ojos de todos son malos, pero aunque primero intentan llevarte a la cama, después lo único que quieren es encontrar a una persona a la que amar.

******•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

**Bueno, chicos...ya sé que pregunta os hareis ¿DONDE COÑO HE ESTADO? mi respuesta es: En mi cama, en la calle con mis amigos, y de vez en cuando en el ordenador. Dejé de lado este fic y sé que algunos ya habreis perdido el hilo de la historia, lo sé. Pero mi razón es que..realmente no tenía nada de ganas de escribir, ni mucha inspiración, también he tenido problemas con una amiga que se hechó novio y el novio la quiere para él solo, y incluso una vez que vino con nosotras y el se vino, dijo: ¿Que pinto yo aquí si tu estás hablando con tus amigas?. Eso me enfireció mucho, y aunque suene de mala amiga, el chico está muy bueno y es guapisimo (parece un copia de 14 años de Taylor Launther(como se escriba) jeje). **

**Sé que prometí hacer Lime en este capítulo pero, no encontré el momento, tendreis que esperar un poquitín.**

**En fín, muchas gracias a todos los que comentasteis en el capítulo anterior, como dije al principio no tuve inspiración y ahora mismo tengo tantas cosas en mi mente que no sé cual sería la correcta para seguir.**

**Una pregunta más. ¿Quereis que siga con el Fic? ¿O lo cancelo?. Haré lo que vosotros me digais.**

**Byebye.**


	10. ABANDONO

_**{Peligrosa Obsesión}**_

_**ABANDONO.**_

_****_Lo siento MUCHO, aunque no lo creais, pero me estoy agobiando con este fic, hace tiempo recibí privados de que tenía que hacer una cosa, despues otros decían lo contrario y no sabía que hacer para satisfacer a todos, y por otro lado...este fic se ha convertido en una obligación, yo comencé a hacer fic's porque me gustaba, era un Hobbie, pero ahora no lo es. Asi que lo siento si esto no a podido tener un final. Pero enserio este fic estaba acabando con mi paz, siempre pensando en que "Tengo que terminarlo". Y chic s, más lo siento yo haber dejado este fic a medias.

Para los que les interese el fic, podeis mandarme un privado si quereis continuarlo por vosotros mismos, que no hay problema. **Pero avisadme.**

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Y porfavor, no me insulteis, ni critiqueis, que ya estoy bastante desanimada por tener que dejarlo.

Byebye..


End file.
